L'Enfant des Temps Obscurs
by Lenia41
Summary: Le jour où les ténèbres prennent possession d'Hyrule, en la personne incarnée de Ganondorf. Alan, jeune enfant du Bourg d'Hyrule, voit le royaume prospère s'effondrer. Les années passent, l'enfant devient jeune homme, toujours animé par son désir de vengeance sur le seigneur sombre. Une rencontre insolite avec le destin l'entrainera plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait espéré... ou craint.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !  
Bon j'ai creusé dans mes archives, et je ressors ce vieux manuscrit de la poussière du placard. Ça date de 2009, donc mon style a pas mal évolué depuis mais je trouvais cela dommage de le laisser dans l'ombre :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! Si cela vous intéresse je posterais l'opus suivant !_

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Les larmes d'un ange**

* * *

Midi, dans le bourg de la citadelle d'Hyrule : Alan se presse vers la boutique de l'apothicaire, bousculant si besoin des passants pour se frayer un chemin à cette heure de haute fréquentation. Il aimait beaucoup cette partie de la ville : joyeuse, débordante de vie, même le soir. De petits commerces la bordaient, comme le vendeur de masques, le bazar remplis d'armes en tout genre, l'atelier d'archerie, la salle de jeu des missiles teigneux... mais aussi des petits vendeurs ambulants, qui parsemaient de multiples trésors découverts dans toute la contrée. Le sol était entièrement pavé, et la place bordée de verdure et d'arbres, lieu favori des amoureux chantant leurs ritournelles tout le long de la journée. Cela, c'était son quotidien. D'habitude, il prenait son temps, mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'est pas la même quand sa mère nécessite un médicament de toute urgence. Et cela, du haut de ses dix ans, Alan était en mesure de le comprendre. Parvenu à son but, il ouvre la porte du commerce à la volée, et crie avec panique devant le guichet :

\- Vite, quelqu'un ! Je... c'est urgent...! Ma mère...

La voix agacée et enrouée de l'apoticaire, Gavin, lui rétorque :

\- C'est bon, tu peux attendre deux minutes ! Y a pas le feu au lac !

Le garçon blêmit et insiste :

\- Elle... elle va mourrir si on ne fait rien ! S'il vous plait, monsieur !

Le vieux vendeur parait alors, et toise le garçon : grand pour son âge, les cheveux châtains en bataille, les yeux bruns-noisette rêveurs, assez mince, en tenue de campagnard. Son visage était fin, ses traits adoucis, rendant par là la douce nature de l'enfant. Puis le vendeur s'interresse enfin à sa requête :

\- De quoi souffre t'elle ?

Soulagé, le garçon débite avec frénésie ce que le médecin lui a dit :

\- Elle a été mordue par une araignée vénéneuse. Une araignée bizarre : le dos rouge et les pattes noires. Elle a besoin d'un sérum au plus vite !

L'apothicaire réfléchit quelques instants puis se retourne avec lenteur :

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles... mais je ne sais plus où je les ai mis...

Horrifié, Alan le presse d'un air suppliant :

\- S'il vous pait monsieur ! Ma mère va mourir sinon !

Alors que le vieil homme s'empare d'une échelle et cherche sur une haute étagère, et maugrée :

\- Là... l'impétieuse jeunesse ! Aucun respect pour les personnes d'un âge respectable. Aie ! Mes rumatismes... hum... il doit être quelque part par là... ah oui ! J'ai trouvé !

Il redescent avec précaution, et tend un mystérieux flacon à Alan :

\- Cela fera soixante rubis, mon garçon. Une cuillérée à chaque repas pendant une semaine, et elle sera remise. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est compris ?

Alan, joyeux, donne la somme nécéssaire, met le flacon dans sa besace de cuir usé, et quitte l'échoppe avec précipitation :

\- Merci encore, monsieur ! Bonne journée !

Après avoir claqué la porte, Alan court à toute vitesse vers une ruelle proche, où lui et ses parents vivaient avec austérité. Ils n'étaient pas très riches, certes, mais subsistaient par les cueillettes de fruits de sa mère et le maigre salaire de soldat de son père. D'après sa mère, ce dernier était au rang de capitaine, un honneur pour la famille. Alan, lui n'aimait pas les guerres : il préfèrerait, de loin, devenir un aventurier ou un éleveur. Mais une rafale glaciale et soudaine le stoppe dans son mouvement, alors que les cloches d'alarme retentissent avec force. Paniqué, au milieu de la grande place, il essaye de se frayer un chemin dans la foule paniquée, mais est bousculé de toutes parts. Des gardes surviennent du château et ordonnent :

\- A l'abris ! Tous à l'abris au château !

Alan tente de rejoindre sa maison pour prévenir sa mère souffrante, à contre-courant du mouvement de foule général. Puis il est bousculé avec violence, et jeté à terre contre un arbre. Il reprends ses esprits, quelque peu sonné, puis sent sa panique grimper lorsqu'il entend des voix remplies de terreur :

\- Un... un cavalier noir ! Des monstres ! Fuyez ! Ils vont tous nous tuer !

Alan, ne sachant que faire, apperçoit le temple juxtaposé à sa maison, et court à l'abris du saint bâtiment. A peine a t-il dépassé le seuil que les portes, mystérieusement, se referment, obstuant sa seule issue. Tout à coup, des coups violents martèlent les portes, qui tremblent mais résistent Le garçon, effrayé, se tapit contre le mur du fond, en position foetale, serrant ses maigres jambes entre ses bras, le souffle court. Il entend tout : les cris, non, les hurlements, les sifflements bestiaux, le choc du fer des lames... Il ne comprend pas, à cause de son jeune âge, mais son instinct lui souffle le pire. Le jour, peu à peu, décroit, il voit à travers les vitraux l'obscurité dévorer les rares rayons de soleil. Il entend les sabots d'un cheval marteler le pavé de la rue à toute vitesse. Il entend un rire sinistre retentir, le glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il murmure avec douceur, terrifié :

\- Oh déesses... je vous en supplie, faîtes que tout cela s'arrête ! Faîtes en sorte que Papa et Maman aillent bien !

Cela dure une éternité. Puis, tout à coup, tout d'arrête. Un calme pesant s'installe. Toujours appeuré, Alan relève lentement la tête de ses genoux, et contemple la salle d'un regard inquiet : la vaste salle était toujours vide... à son grand soulagement. Puis, un peu plus rassuré, il déplie ses jambes et se relève avec préacaution, titibant quelques du fait des longues heures où il était resté ainsi. Puis il se souvient, et panique de nouveau :

\- Le remède... Maman !

Il court vers l'entrée, et s'approche des portes. Comme par magie, elles s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes. Dès qu'il fait un pas vers l'extérieur, Alan se pétrifie de terreur :

\- Il fait... froid... si froid...Et... cette odeur... horrible...

Il était loin de deviner la catastrophe qui avait submergé le royaume d'Hyrule, et, innocent et naif, il court vers la place centrale. Mais un triste spectacle l'attend, et c'est avec des yeux médusés qu'il découvre ce qu'il restait de la place : des maisons en ruines, des flammes... et des personnes à terre. Il reconnait l'apothicaire, et court vers lui :

\- Monsieur Pierre !

Puis s'arrête dérechef, effrayé : le vieil homme baignait dans une mare de liquide rouge-rubis, ses yeux étaient révulsés. La poitrine était perforée de trois grandes griffes, et le coup parcouru de morsures. Il était très pâle. Alan demande avec innocence :

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Il veut s'approcher davantage, mais une odeur pestinancielle le repousse. Horrifié, il tourne lentement la tête vers sa source : d'autres cadavres jonchaient le sol de la place : les amoureux morts enlancés, les autres dans des positions impossibles, sans mouvements. Terrifié, Alan chasse ses yeux du spectacle, et s'enfuit chez lui, fuyant ce spectacle cruel de mort. Il crie en s'enfuyant :

\- Saintes déesses ! Que... que s'est-il passé ? P... pourquoi !

Puis il ouvre la porte de sa maison, et voit avec soulagement sa mère debout. Tout sourire, il s'exclame :

\- Maman ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai le remède que tu m'avais demandé !

Il sort la fiole de sa sacoche, et la tend vers sa mère. Puis s'inquiète de son silence :

\- Maman ?

Lentement cette dernière se retourne vers lui, et ce que voit Alex le terrifie : les traits de sa mère étaient méconnaissable, sa douceur et son affection parties en fumée. Des rides parcouraient tout son visage, elle était maigre, squelletique, et ses yeux dillatés. Alan, recule de quelques pas et répète en tremblant :

\- Maman ?

Puis sa mère lève des bras menaçants, des mains griffues, et commence à se diriger vers lui. Mû par une terreur profonde, Alan lâche la fiole, qui se brise au sol et répand son contenu. Puis la créature pousse un cri strident qui le paralyse. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de lui. Le garçon prend peur, mais ne peut fuir. Puis, tout à coup, alors que sa mère allait le mordre au cou, une mélopée vive et joyeuse se fait entendre, paralysant son agresseur. Un bras puissant s'empare du garçon, trop effrayé pour réagir. Alan, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, se laissait faire alors qu'on le mettait sur un cheval, et qu'on le maintenait fermement. De ses yeux livides il regardait le bourg d'Hyrule s'éloigner, ainsi que le majestueux château en flammes, et murmurait avec faiblesse :

\- Maman... Papa...

Une voix masculine lui annonçait avec gravité :

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux, petit. Désormais, c'est pour ta propre survie que tu dois te battre.

Le cheval continu de galoper vers les montagnes, fuyant le manteau des Ténèbres. De silencieuses larmes coulent sur le visage d'Alan, trop bousculé pour parler. Le visage livide, les yeux dénués de toute expression, son esprit de toute pensée cohérente, le temps de la félicité et de l'innocence venait de tomber irrémédiablement...

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que tout as commencé,_  
 _Que l'horreur s'est imposée,_  
 _Brisé dans son coeur à tout jamais,_

 _Obligé de fuir sa contrée,_  
 _Tant chérie, ne sachant où aller,_  
 _Quittant ses parents qu'il aimait._

 _C'est ainsi que tout a commencé,_  
 _Que le Mal s'est emparé,_  
 _Du trône, que le désastre détruisait,_  
 _Une patrie qu'il aimait,_

 _Ainsi sa quête de revanche a commencée,_  
 _De prendre les armes il est obligé,_  
 _Contraint à tout laissé derrière lui, à fuir,_  
 _Pour que sa destinée il puisse accomplir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : Fallen Angel**

* * *

Ils arrivent à un village niché dans les monstagnes vers la soirée, sans qu'Alan n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Le mystérieux cavalier arrête sa monture et annonce :

\- Voici Cocorico, un village où les réfugiés sont les bienvenus. On prendra soin de toi.

Puis il fait descendre le garçon, et Alan peut dévisager son sauveur : vêtu d'étranges habits, un oeil tracé en rouge ornant son épaule droite, il était d'assez grande taille, fin et élancé, mais quelque peu musclé. Des cheveux gris argentés dépassent d'un long turban blanc, tombant sur les habits noirs. Mais surtout, ce sont les yeux rubis de l'individu qui attirent l'attention du jeune garçon. Sa voix emplie de chaleur et de compassion lui demande :

\- Quel est ton nom, mon jeune ami ?

Alan ne répond pas, ses yeux évasifs fixant un point surplombant l'inconnu. C'est alors que ce dernier apperçoit une inscription cousue sur la besace du garçon muet, et l'examine :

\- Tu t'appellerais donc Alan, c'est cela ?

Le très jeune homme acquiesce, toujours silencieux. Son sauveur poursuit :

\- Moi, c'est Anar. Je suis un Sheikah. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Alan hoche la tête dans un signe négatif. Le dénommé Anar lui répond alors :

\- Nous sommes un peuple en extinction. Nous étions les protecteurs de la famille royale d'Hyrule autrefois...

Le garçon lève ses yeux sur Anar et lui demande avec une extrème douceur, dans un quasi-chuchotement :

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi ont-ils tout détruit ? Pourquoi...

Le sheikak contemple avec compassion le jeune orphelin, touché par son malheureux destin : les yeux d'Alan étaient rougis et brillants de larmes, son visage pâle comme un spectre. Le premier met pied à terre, et attrape le garçon par les épaules, essayant de le soulager sans lui mentir :

\- Ce que l'on t'a pris, nul pourra te le rendre. Mais tu dois te battre, surmonter cet obstacle, ou tu ne vivras pas longtemps. Grandis, et devient fort, tu pourras ainsi te venger sur tes ennemis.

Il séche du revers de sa main une larme naissante du jeune garçon, puis se redresse et commence à s'éloigner. Puis le Sheikah sent quelque chose le tenir par sa manche. Surpris, il se retourne et voit le jeune Alan lui jeter un regard supliant, comme un naufragé s'accrochant à une bouée. Il le repousse avec douceur :

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je reviendrais te voir, c'est promis. En attendant, vis, mon garçon.

Le sheikah remonte en selle, et va à la rencontre d'une femme à forte ossature :

\- Elena, occupes-toi de lui, s'il te plait. Fais en sorte qu'il devienne paisiblement un homme.

La concernée acquiese et réponds ;

\- Il sera choyé. Je le présenterais aux autres enfants avant le dinner.

Puis le mystérieux Anar fait volte-face et quitte le village, poursuivis par les yeux inquiets d'Alan, qui voit ensuite une femme s'approcher de lui. Sans prévenir, il hurle, et s'enfuit en courant, droit devant lui, sans réfléchir. Le garçon, appercevant des fondations en construction et désertes, y accoure et se replie sur lui-même, acculé contre un mur de briques branlant. Dès qu'il se sait seul, il laisse libre cours à ses larmes, pleurant en silence. Des heures durant, sa tristesse refoulée s'écoule en abondants flots de larmes, tremblements et cris de rage contenus. Les images ne cessent de revenir à son esprit : Des maisons en flammes...des corps jonchant les rues... des cris... la panique...l'obscurité... la sang... l'odeur nauséabonde... sa mère... devenue un monstre sur le point de le tuer... Alan secoue sa tête avec énergie, désirant avec ce procédé chasser ces mauvaises images qui le dévorent. Mais elles reviennent toujours en force. Une voix brise le cours de ses sombres pensées :

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Le garçon lève son regard attristé, et découvre un autre jeune hylien de deux ans son aîné : ayant de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, et de captivants yeux verts, il respirait la bonté. Le nouvel arrivant tend une main vers le garçon, qui se ratatine davantage contre le mur, effrayé, ce qui amuse l'autre jeune hylien :

\- Allons, je ne vais pas te manger ! Laisse moi t'aider. Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste là !

A contrecoeur, Alan saisit la main tendue et se laisse relever. L'autre enfant le conduit en lui tenant une main :

\- Je suis Kyle. Elena m'a parlé de toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas tout seul...

Tout en le menant vers une maison éclairée un peu plus bas, il ajoute :

\- On va t'aider, quoiqu'il arrive...

Ainsi, l'ange désenchanté, désabusé, se laisse emmener vers la seule source de lumière lui restant, brisé à jamais dans son coeur, les terribles évènement gravés en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire. Si jeune déjà, il songe à prendre sa revanche, sur le mal ayant détruit sa vie. Oui, quand il serait assez fort, il irait se battre pour chasser l'assassin de ses proches...

* * *

 _C'est quand l'ombre se fait dense,_  
 _Que la Lumière semble éclatante,_  
 _De mille feux brillante, étoile filante,_  
 _Dans une nuit qui jamais n'avance._

 _Une simple lueur d'espoir,_  
 _Peut déchirer le manteau du soir,_  
 _Et redonner la force de croire._

 _Croire en la vie et ses mystères,_  
 _Croire en des êtres éphémères,_  
 _Et avoir le courage de ne pas se taire._

 _Ne pas se taire, crier sa douleur,_  
 _Avoir un ami, un proche pour se soutenir_  
 _Pour partager, estomper ses malheurs,_  
 _Que la tristesse cède sa place aux rires_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois : Rencontre décisive**

* * *

Sept années passent, durant lesquelles Alan se reconstruit au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme a apprit à se servir des armes, notamment de l'épée légère et de l'arc, sa spécialité. S'il reste avide de vengeance, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, bien qu'il ne soit pas un grand bavard. Un peu plus sociable avec son entourage, il est plus proche de Kyle, le jeune qui l'a placé sous son aile à son arrivée. Mais aujourd'hui, Kyle n'est plus au village : il est parti résister face aux armadas de l'ombre du terrible tyran, Ganondorf, le cavalier noir, laissant Alan bien seul. Désormais, il a dix-sept ans, et aide à la construction des rares bâtiments restants à monter. Ce fut là, à deux reprises, que la personne allant changer son destin, allait apparaître et éveiller son désir d'aventure dans le monde. C'est alors qu'il se reposait sur la ramure d'un arbre proche de l'entrée du village qu'il entend des murmures respectueux surgir :

\- Ce serait donc lui...  
\- C'est le héros promis des légendes !

Surpris, il ouvre un oeil, et remarque que des membres du village se regroupent discrètement vers l'entrée. Alan tourne son regard vers cette dernière, et apperçoit un homme à l'apparence très... singulière : vêtu d'une tunique verte et d'un pantalon blanc, ceinte par un ceinture marron. Sous la tunique, on distinguait une chemise blanche à manches longues, et il portait des bottes marrons. Bien plus étrange encore était le grand bonnet vert qui surplombait sa tête, d'où s'échappaient des mèches de cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu d'azur. Alors qu'il le dévisage, une voix cruelle surgit :

\- Hé toi, le molasson ! Bouges toi un peu !

Ennuyé, Alan lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur : petit, au visage carré et sec, à la très forte musculature (ou graisse ? Il ne savait pas), un type qu'il ne pouvait supporter : le contre-maitre des ouvriers, le fils du chef de Cocorico. Le jeune homme décide de l'ignorer et fait mine de ne rien entendre. Pour une fois qu'il se permettait une pause, sous cette chaleur écrasante et anormale. Ce qui fait bondir le chef des ouvriers :

\- Non d'un p'tit bonhomme, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Le contre-maitre sort discrètement une dague de ses manches, et commence à la lancer vers Alan, qui reste passif. A la seconde où elle s'approchait de son visage, un sifflement de lame se fait entendre, et dévie sa trajectoire dans l'arbre. Cela surprend Alan qui tourne son regard vers le propriétaire de l'épée : le nouvel arrivant. Ignorant la retenue, le responsable des ouvriers gronde en sortant une seconde dague vers l'intercepteur :

\- De quoi je me mêle, toi ?!

Le visage de l'inconnu reste grave et concentré, la fée bleue volant à ses côtés lui criant :

\- Attention !

Puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le voyageur tire de nouveau son épée, glisse derrière son assaillant, lui retire sa dague, et pointe son épée vers sa poitrine d'un air menacant qui voulait tout dire. Le contre-maitre, effrayé, déguerpit aussitôt. Alan remerçit avec calme l'inconnu :

\- Merci de l'aide, même s'il ne sait pas viser ! Vous êtes ?

L'hylien ne réponds pas, c'est sa fée qui s'en charge :

\- Son nom est Link, mais il n'est pas très bavard.

Ce à quoi Alan rétorque :

\- Cela tombe bien, moi non plus.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il se relève et s'apprête à partir quand une main se posant sur son épaule l'arrête. Etonné, le jeune homme se retourne, et voit le dénommé Link le retenir. Puis ce dernier sourit avec gentillesse, glisse quelque chose dans les mains de l'orphelin, puis relâche la pression sur son épaule, et part vers le chemin menant au Mont du Péril. Alan reste figé quelques secondes durant, puis rouvre ses mains pour découvrir un étrange objet : un instrument de musique, un ocarina beige et vert. Sans en comprendre la réelle signification du geste, le jeune homme remercie en silence le voyageur, et murmure :

\- Link... je n'oublierais pas.

Puis il repart vers son lieu de travail, déterminé à finir ses obligations de la journée... sans se douter de la tournure que son destin avait prit par le biais de cette simple rencontre, de quelques minutes à peine...

* * *

 _Un royaume corrompu et dévasté,_  
 _Voilà ce qui reste d'une glorieuse contrée,_  
 _Un orphelin au milieu du chaos engendré,_  
 _Rencontre celui qui va changer sa destinée._

 _Un être du Malin. Deux héros. Trois déesses,_  
 _Et un autre aventurier agissant dans l'ombre,_  
 _Se battront pour que le règne du premier cesse,_  
 _Qu'une princesse récupère son éclat dans la pénombre._

 _Mais le dernier ignore tout de son destin,_  
 _Bien jeune et innocent, ne sachant rien,_  
 _De ce qui l'attend pour les lendemains._

 _Une rencontre peut changer une vie._  
 _Une rencontre peut rallumer l'envie,_  
 _A l'avenir, de lutter pour ne pas mourir._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre : Un bonheur éphémère, la seconde attaque**

* * *

Ce fut au soir qu'un groupe de soldats demandèrent l'asile au peuple de Cocorico. Ils sont tous réunis autour du feu au centre du village, la nuit tombée, alors que les soldats pansent leurs blessures. Parmi eux, un jeune, apparement, a le visage caché sous des couvertures, couché sur un brancard. Alan, un peu à l'écart, assit avec négligence sur le toit d'une maison, écoute les discutions échangées entre le chef des soldats et le chef du village. Le premier, un bandeau sur l'oeil droit, raconte une attaque ennemie :

\- On faisait une ronde dans les alentours du Ranch Lonlon, histoire de chasser quelques monstres à la solde du tyran. Ils nous ont tendus une embuscade, et voilà le résultat. Ces monstres sont plus forts qu'auparavant, nous avons été impuissants, on a failli perdre un de nos gars dans la bataille, un bleu...

Son regard se porte sur le soldat blessé sous les couvertures, et Alan suit son regard, pensif. Puis, alors que les ainés se morfondent sur la misère de ces dernières années, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander à voix haute :

\- Et on peut rien faire pour supprimer ce tyran et le dégager du trône ?

Sa question brutale soulève l'indignation du doyen :

\- Alan ! On ne parle pas ainsi aux visiteurs, et surtout pas de ce sujet en ce moment.

Le jeune homme, frustré et ne comprenant pas, soulève encore :

\- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi on ne fait rien ?

Alors que tous les villageois et les soldats le regardent d'un air torve devant sa franchise, le doyen ne peut retenir un soupir :

\- Alan...

Puis il se retourne vers son interlocuteur premier, le capitaine, et s'excuse :

\- Veuillez pardonner les propos téméraires du jeune homme. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Furieux d'être rabaissé à ce point, il se relève avec brusquerie, sans le moindre mot, et fait volontairement tomber une des tuiles branlante du toit qui le soutenait non loin du feu, et quitte l'attroupement. C'est vrai, quoi ! Personne ne voulait bouger son petit derrière et faire quelque chose contre le tyran ? C'est pas comme cela que les choses changeront ! Ressassent ces amères pensées, il quitte son perchoir et rumine mentalement :

\- "Bande de lâches... vous ne valez pas mieux que les monstres qui vous attaquent !"

Et c'est pas avec cette passivité que des victimes innocentes telles sa famille ou les autres du bourg d'Hyrule allaient être enfin vengées. Si seulement il avait la force nécessaire pour se battre... pas avec ces imbéciles, mais seul, servant la justice. Désespéré, il grimpe une échelle proche du moulin, escalade jusqu'à l'étendue herbeuse dominant le village, et tombe à genoux, contemplant avec impuissance l'entrée du village et la dangereuse plaine :

\- "Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose... être utile, cela changerait un peu !"

Une chose est claire pour lui : il ne passerait pas toute sa vie comme ouvrier au village. Non, cela ne collerait décidément pas à son caractère ! Son regard se porte sur le Mont du Péril en activité constante depuis la chute de la royauté d'Hyrule :

-"Combien de peuples continueront à souffrir si on ne fait rien ? Combien pleureront la destruction de leurs contrées, la mort de leurs proches..."

Le souvenir de la dévastation du bourg ressurgit dans son esprit, le torturant encore malgré les années. Les morbides images défilent sans cesse, alors qu'il songe avec amertume :

\- "Il y a des fois où je regrette d'être encore en vie..."

Puis il lève ses yeux vers le ciel découvert et étoilé, adressant une silencieuse prière :

\- "Oh Saintes Déesses, si seulement vous me permettiez de me battre pour restaurer l'éclat de ma terre, d'Hyrule !"

Alan n'aime pas l'admettre, mais, en dépit des critiques qu'il adresse aux autres, lui aussi est un lâche craintif. Lui aussi tremble chaque soir à l'idée de la menace grandissante qui s'apprête à les engloutir. Lui aussi se glace de terreur quand les attaques touchent son village adoptif. Lui aussi craint pour sa vie. Si seulement il avait la force et le courage nécessaires pour agir et se battre... pour ne pas rester le misérable pleutre qu'il est ! Puis tout à coup, alors qu'il observe la voie céleste, il aperçoit des nuages noirs et rouges s'approcher dangereusement du village. Surpris, il se relève, se tapissant derrière la facade de l'imposant moulin, un mauvais pressentiment le saisissant :

\- "Je n'aime pas du tout cela... c'est pas bon du tout..."

Soudain, il entend le fer se croiser, et l'alarme d'alerte retentir dans le village, la cloche frappée avec force, et songe, pétrifié :

\- "C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !"

A couvert par le moulin, il observe avec impuissance les portes gardiennes du village être détruites, et des mosntres envahir la villes : des moblins, des chiens morts-vivants, des spectres... si certains ont put se mettre à l'abris, il voit les rares retardataires être décimés par les monstres : l'un a la nuque brisée par une massue, un autre rendu fou, un troisième déchiqueter par de voraces créatures. La même scène se reproduisait sous ses yeux. Et là encore, il était impuissant... il veut se jeter dans la mêlée quand un bras fort l'arrête dans son mouvement :

\- Cela ne sert à rien, ils sont condamnés ! Sauve ta vie !

Furieux, il essaye de se dégager, et décoche un regard lourd et noir sur son interlocuteur... qui n'est autre que le sheikah qui avait veillé sur lui, Anar. Alors il contient sa colère brute, et proteste avec violence :

\- Il faut les aider ! Ils ont besoin de nôtre aide !

Anar veut rétorquer une seconde fois, mais des monstres les encerclent à ce moment précis, et le sheikah sort de longs et fins couteaux en argent de son manteau :

\- Reste derrières moi, et cherche un abris ! Vite !

Alors que son protecteur de toujours défend leurs positions, Alan cherche vainement du regard un abris souterrain ou naturel, sans en trouver. Puis son regard se porte à ses pieds, où un étrange symbole à trois triangles dorés était apparu. Le jeune homme sent alors que quelque chose le brûle dans une des poches de son éternelle besace. Y plongeant sa main, il tombe sur l'ocarina donné par l'étrange aventurier du matin, qui brillait d'une étincelante lumière émeraude. Paniqué, il ne sait que faire, son visage fixé sur l'instrument. Son inaction agace le Sheikah, qui insiste :

\- Hé oh, le rêveur, c'est pas le moment de planer je crois !

Mais Alan ne lui réponds pas, son regard occupé sur le mystérieux ocarina :

\- " Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une chanson ! Qu'est ce que je fais !"

Puis, il commence alors à ranger l'instrument, mais quelque chose l'arrête en plein mouvement, comme si une volonté supérieure le guidait. Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses mains s'emparent de l'ocarina, et le porte à sa bouche. Dans sa tête, une voix féminine et apaisante lui murmure :

\- "Retiens à jamais cette mélodie... la mélodie de la famille royale... la berceuse de Zelda !"

Ses doigts parcourent de leur seule volonté l'instrument, bouchant des trous particuliers à des moments particuliers, faisant entendre une mélodie harmonieuse et apaisante, qui résonne également dans son esprit et sa mémoire. Le jeune homme sent une présence à ses côtés, alors qu'une brume bleue le recouvre. Dès les premières notes, le sheikah est surpris, et repousse ses adversaires :

\- Cette... cette musique !

Puis il se retourne en direction de la source de la mélodie... et voit Alan en train de jouer avec un ocarina singulier, brillant d'un vif éclat émeraude. Alors que les ennemis reviennent sur eux et attire son attention, Anar ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Comment est-ce possible que... cet objet...

Quant à Alan, il sent une puissance terriblement imposante le soutenir. Le symbole sous ses pieds s'illumine, et envellope sous une éclatante lumière dorée les deux comparses. Le jeune homme sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et panique. Dans une chute qui lui parait terriblement longue et effrayante, sa vision se déforme, et il voit une silhouette encapuchonnée d'un manteau bleu-saphir devant lui, semblant chuter avec lui sans s'en rendre compte. Il veut la prévenir, mais les mots refusent de sortir de sa bouche. Une main blanche comme de la neige pure se pose sur son poignet droit, le serrant avec force, alors que l'apaisante voix revient :

\- "Ton destin ne commence qu'ici, jeune Alan. Si les déesses t'ont protégé par le passé, c'est parce qu'elles savent tes grandes possibilités, et ton potentiel encore jamais réalisé. Elles ont entendu ta prière, et consentent à la réaliser"

Les longs et fins doigts de la silhouette enserrent son poignet, alors qu'une vive douleur se fait sentir, et Alan a l'impression que son poignet droit est chauffé à blanc. Il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur, alors que la voix continue :

\- "Ceci te rappellera quand ton heure sera venue d'aider les rescapés de cette justice perdue. De ce temps d'or qui peut revenir. Ne perds pas espoir, sois brave et sage. Bats toi pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui te sont chers dans ton coeur."

Il ne peut s'empêcher de demander d'une voix fatiguée :

\- Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Des milliers seraient plus à même pour cet honneur !

L'autre main se pose sur son front, fraiche comme la rosée du matin, alors que la voix achève :

\- "Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Maintenant, dors, jeune Alan. Ce repos te sera profitable pour les jours à venir..."

Puis le jeune homme voit sa vue se brouiller, et tout devient noir autour de lui. Il perd connaissance alors qu'il rencontre le sol de manière violente, ramené à la dure réalité des choses...

* * *

 _Quand la nuit se fait plus sombre,_  
 _Quand les ténèbres se font plus noires,_  
 _C'est au sacré de ramener l'espoir;_  
 _Que l'aube dépasse la pénombre._

 _Une jeune âme s'éveille à sa grandeur,_  
 _Future, à son destin incertain et tourmenté,_  
 _Les saintes déesses l'ont à jamais marqué,_  
 _Du signe de leur confiance, l'horreur,_

 _Le poursuivra jusqu'à sa lointaine tombe,_  
 _Il supportera les défaites où tout devient soir,_  
 _Pour voler avec labeur vers le jour et croire,_

 _A la paix, la félicité, un avenir meilleur,_  
 _Qui pourrait grâce à quelques uns se recréer,_  
 _C'est ainsi que commence son aventure oubliée._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq : Voyage dans les profondeurs de la terre**

* * *

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Alan se réveille enfin, une terrible migraine dans le crâne. Il était seul, à nouveau, dans une étroite cavité souterraine, dont seuls quelques rares rayons de lumière éclairaient la salle, se plaignant de sa douleur :

\- Oh ma tête... que s'est-il passé ?

Puis il réagit en comprenant sa solitude, et appelle avec force :

\- Anar ! Où êtes vous !

Mais seul le silence lui répond, alors que sa voix se poursuit en échos de longues minutes. Encore sonné, le jeune homme s'assoit contre un mur de terre, et réfléchit face à situation :

\- "Bon, comment ai-je fais pour atterir là, moi ?"

Et les souvenirs lui reviennent, alors que sa main serre encore le mystérieux ocarina. Parcourant du bout des doigts l'instrument avec une immense délicatesse, il pense à voix haute :

\- Mais pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

Puis, ses yeux adaptés à l'obscurité environnante, il constate un étroit boyau dans l'une des cloisons de la salle de pierre. Ne voyant que cet autre intermédiaire, il range avec soin l'ocarina dans sa besace, et plonge dans l'étroit couloir dans lequel il pouvait à peine rentrer, seul face à sa certaine claustrophobie et l'effrayante obscurité du lieu, chaque bruit le faisant frémir, du roulement de cailloux jusqu'au cri perçant de chauves-souris proches. Seules ses mains le guidaient dans les ténèbres, lui évitant les pièges des étroits tunnels. Quelques fois ses mains touchaient des rats, le faisant hurler de peur, et déguerpir les rongeurs. Après une longue errance, il sent le sol se dérober sous son poids lors d'un croisement de couloirs, et crie, effrayé. Se préparant mentalement à l'atterrissage, quelqu'un l'intercepte en pleine chute, et s'accroupit, le protégeant de la chute des pierres. Alors qu'Alan ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le jeune homme s'apperçoit que son sauveur avait levé son imposant bouclier aux couleurs de la royauté d'Hyrule pour les protéger tous les deux. Ce dernier était très grand, de stature imposante, portait une lourde armure poussièreuse et abîmée, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rattachés en queue de cheval. Le petit éboulement terminé, l'inconnu range son bouclier, et une voix familière parvient aux oreilles d'Alan :

\- A ta voix, je ne pouvais me tromper. Quel plaisir de te revoir en forme, Alan !

L'inconnu dépose alors avec délicatesse le jeune homme, le regardant avec beaucoup de bonté dans son regard émeraude et perçant. Alan le reconnait du premier coup, et en lace avec force son frêre de coeur :

\- Kyle ! Je désespérais de te revoir en vie, mais où étais tu passé !

Amusé, son ami sèche les larmes naissantes sur le visage d'Alan, et lui répond avec douceur :

\- Du calme, je vais tout te raconter. Mais cela risque d'être long. Installons nous à nôtre aise, veux-tu ?

Ainsi, pendant deux heures, Kyle lui narra son dur apprentissage au sein des armes de résistance, tantôt avec tristesse, tantôt avec empanouissement sincère. Puis il lui raconta avec patience et douleur la capture de son unité non loin du désert Gerudo par les serviteurs du tyran, et les durs mois de détentions entre privations, veilles et tortures. Il était le seul survivant, lui aussi épargné par chance. Après son poignant récit, il y a un silence, avant que Kyle ne s'apperçoive de quelque chose, et attrape le bras de son ami :

\- Qu'est-ce que... mais comment t'es tu fais cela ?

Surpris, Alan tourne son regard vers son poignet, à l'endroit où la silhouette de son délire avait refermé sa blanche main : une marque bleutée s'y était gravée, composée de trois triangles enforme pyramidale, deux soutenant un troisième. Les yeux de Kyle pétillent de surprise et d'effroi, ce qui étonne Alan :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kyle ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Son ami le fixe avec un air très grave, qui effraie quelque peu Alan, puis lui annonce d'une voix sérieuse :

\- C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : les déesses t'ont marqué de leur signe, mais si Ganondorf venait à l'apprendre, tu serais sans cesse pourchassé. J'ignore ton rôle dans toute cette histoire... mais tu vas avoir ton mot à dire, je le crains fort.

Sans ajouter autre chose, il invite Alan à le suivre :

\- En tout cas, mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici. Je connais ces tunnels, je sais vers où chercher une issue vers l'extérieur. Ne me perds surtout pas des yeux, et crie si tu ne me vois plus. Compris ?

Ainsi ils rampèrent dans d'innombrables tunnels obscurs et boueux, durant de nombreuses heures. Quand enfin ils sortirent de ce labyrinthe de boyaux, Alan se retrouve dans une vaste grotte souterraine, traversée par un vigoureux torrent. Les stalactiques ornaient le plafond de l'endroit, formés par des millénaires d'érosion. Suivant le pas assuré de Kyle, Alan observe les environs d'un oeil curieux, dévorant le moindre détail. Il songe à la mystérieuse silhouette drappée d'un bleu saphir, et de ses énigmatiques paroles, se sentant bien perdu dans tout cet enchainement d'évènements ! Un appel de Kyle le rammène à la réalité :

\- Alan ! Viens voir par ici !

Il accourt alors vers le jeune guerrier, qui commente :

\- Le ruisseau se termine là. Je suis certain qu'il y a un accès vers l'extérieur, puisqu'on apperçoit d'ici de la lumière. En outre, il n'y a aucun courant, c'est à priori sans danger. j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les cours de natation que je t'avais donné.

Kyle se déleste alors de sa lourde armure, ne conservant qu'une légère cotte de mailles serrées, son épée lourde et son bouclier. Puis il entre dans le ruisseau, et Alan vient à sa suite, rassuré par la seule présence de son meilleur et seul ami. A peine sont-ils dans le ruisseau qu'un rire sinistre se fait entendre. Les deux amis se retournent dérechef, et apperçoivent un terrible monstre : un dragon d'eau sauvage ! A sa vue, Kyle repousse derrière lui Alan, et maugrée :

\- Un leviathan... je pensais que ces créatures du mal s'étaient éteintes ! Files, Alan, je le retiens !

Alors que le grand blond dégaine avec lenteur son imposante épée, mobilisant tout son courage, Alan proteste, s'accrochant à son bras :

\- Et toi alors ? Non, je reste avec toi. Je ne veux plus être seul !

Puis la créature se jette sur son ami, qui esquive la charge et attire le monstre vers lui, en repoussant une seconde fois Alan :

\- Fuis ! Fais cela pour moi, s'il te plait ! Je te rejoindrais après, promis !

Le dragon des profondeurs fait mine de s'interresser à la proie la plus facile, c'est à dire Alan, mais c'est sant compter la détermination de Kyle, qui se jette sur le crâne du dragon, épée levée :

\- Ah non, sale bête ! Tu ne le touches pas : ton opposant, c'est moi !

La créature, sentant l'épée lui pourfendre le crâne, rugit de douleur, s'ébroue et s'affaisse dans l'eau. Des flots de sang incolore tombent dans l'eau limpide, et le dragon utilise ses pouvoirs, s'entourant d'une aura d'un bleu encre. Kyle, tenant fermement son épée et ouvrant petit à petit l'entaille qu'il avait crée, jure :

\- Je le sens pas sur ce coup là... Alan ! Attention !

Une crue imposante nait de la source du ruisseau souterrain, alors qu'un syphon commence à aspirer de plus en plus le frêle jeune homme. Paniqué, Kyle tend sa main le plus possible vers celle tendue d'Alan, qui essayait de se débattre de l'étreinte du syphon. Leurs mains sont sur le point de se toucher quand la crue prend de l'ampleur et sépare les deux frêres de coeur. Effrayé, Alan se sait couler, mais reste impuissant, et entend vaguement les appels désespérés de Kyle, criant son nom avec une voix terrifiée. Puis l'air commence à lui manquer, il ne peut retenir davantage sa respiration, et l'eau en furie rentre dans sa bouche, alors qu'il étouffe à petit feu, ses mains crispées autour de son cou. Puis ses membres se relâchent d'un seul coup, et sa vision se trouble : à demi-inconscient, il voit une silhouette humaine nager à toute vitesse vers lui, et des bras puissants le saisir, une faible lueur brillant plus haut, non loin... puis Alan perd toute connaissance, et sombre, vaincu dans le néant...

* * *

 _Réunions et Séparations. Ainsi est faîte l'existence._  
 _Dans les profondeurs obscures de tunnels sans fin,_  
 _Secrets, les évènements courent vers leurs fins,_  
 _Respectant le cycle de la vie : du néant tout commence._

 _Le rideau se lève irrémédiablement sur la scène,_  
 _Où le destin d'un royaume est en jeu constant,_  
 _Le grand héros de la pièce, comme jamais éclatant,_  
 _Se perd dans les terribles ténèbres malsaines._

 _Au moment crucial de l'intrigue, de la pièce,_  
 _Le public retient son souffle, s'effraie sans cesse,_  
 _Lors de l'élément pertubateur qui renverse tout._

 _L'onde limpide, imprévisible de ses remous,_  
 _Arrache deux amis à leur éphémère allégresse_  
 _De se retrouver, chamboulant le garçon en détresse._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six : Panser les plaies**

* * *

Le voile de néant dans lequel sa conscience était prisonnière se brise tout à coup en mille éclats. Alan est partagé entre le désir vital de reprendre conscience, signifiant devoir accepter l'horrible douleur qu'il ressent, ou rester dans le sommeil et ne rien ressentir. Le vide... quel plus beau cadeau en cet instant... mais tout à coup on ne lui laisse plus le choix. On le sort de l'eau, on le pose au sol rapidement, et on le penche sur le côté. L'eau contenue dans ses poumons irrités s'échappe lors de toux sèches et douloureuses, Alan a du mal à respirer correctement. Une tape vigoureuse dans son dos contraint le reste de l'eau à partir hors de lui, mais il a encore mal. Ne pouvant exprimer sa douleur, il essaye de s'asseoir, y parvient avec difficulté, et attend que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Puis il tente d'ouvrir ses yeux fatigués et irrités, ne parvenant à obtenir qu'une vision floue de l'endroit où il se situe à l'instant même : des taches de vert, de bleu, du noir et surtout du blanc dans un certain endroit. Puis Alan frotte ses yeux endoloris, et obtient une vue plus nette des choses : Il fait nuit, il se trouve sur une plate-forme herbeuse, bordée par un torrent gelé. Quoique envahi par un vertige, il tourne son regard autour de lui et repère une sorte de bassin à l'écart. Puis un feu de camp tout proche. En dépit de cet apport de chaleur, Alan se sent comme nauséeux, et ne peut retenir une toux sèche, qui en entraine une autre. Une voix aiguë semble remarquer son état :

\- Il va prendre froid, s'il reste comme cela.

Puis une silhouette floue s'approche de lui, et pose sur ses épaules une chaude cape. Voulant remercier cette personne, Alan tourne son regard vers elle, puis se fige, la reconnaissant alors : c'était lui ! C'était le voyageur ! La tenue bleue qu'il portait n'était pas la même que la verte dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la première fois, mais Alan n'avait jamais oublié le visage de son sauveur. Les mêches blondes étaient trempées, tout comme le bonnet qui séchait près du feu. Alan essaye de parler malgré sa souffrance :

\- Je...

Mais le voyageur lui fait signe de ne pas parler, et l'emmène près du feu. Une fée bleue vient voleter près du rescapé alors que l'autre s'assoit non loin :

\- Et bien mon ami, on peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle ! Si Link n'avait pas été là à ce moment...

Alan s'efforce de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé : le siphon... la crue... un dragon marin en colère... et sur ce dragon une épée et... tout à coup il panique, et se relève avec brusquerie, s'écriant :

\- Kyle !

Mais il perd l'équilibre, encore trop faible, et Link le rattrape et le rassied, une expression soucieuse sur le visage, bien que silencieux. La fée se fâche quelque peu, et vole avec énergie autour d'Alan :

\- Mais tu es fou ! Tu veux te blesser ou quoi ? Mais quel...

Un regard sévère de Link la fait taire, puis son attention se reporte sur Alan, qui tente faiblement de se relever :

\- Kyle... il est encore...

Ne pouvant se relever, Alan se traine jusqu'au bassin tout proche, fixant l'eau avec peine :

\- Je dois... je dois aller l'aider...

Multipliant ses efforts, il parvient à hisser le haut du corps contre le bord du bassin, puis se tient à une bordure de pierre toute proche pour conserver son équilibre. Il commence à s'incliner pour plonger quand une main ferme retient son bras, et l'en empêche. Alors qu'il est ramené au feu, il murmure avec douceur :

\- Non... Kyle... il est... il a besoin de moi...

La fée de tout à l'heure semble étonnée, et fait remarquer d'un air neutre :

\- Mais diable de qui parles-tu donc ? Tu étais seul quand nous t'avons trouvé.

A cette annonce, l'effroi se niche dans les prunelles du jeune homme de dix-sept ans, et il essaye de se relever avec peine. Semblant comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, un air compatissant s'affiche sur Link. Alors qu'Alan fait à nouveau un pas vers le bassin, il le regarde fixement, puis hoche la tête d'un signe négatif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors qu'Alan, atterré par cette disparition si brutale, se replie sur lui-même, et pleure en silence, Navi la fée glisse à Link :

\- Le pauvre garçon... c'est à se demander pourquoi le destin s'acharne autant sur lui...

Alors que Link approuve d'un signe de tête les propos de son amie fée, il regarde avec une sincère compassion le jeune orphelin. Ce dernier rumine, emplit de remords :

\- Tout cela doit être de la faute de cette fichue marque... C'est à cause d'elle que Kyle...

Au nom de "marque", Navi réagit vivement et revient auprès d'Alan :

\- Attends... tu... tu as bien dis... une marque ?

Daignant lever les yeux hors de ses genoux repliés, il cache le poignet en question contre sa poitrine, méfiant, se rappellant les mises en garde de son ami. Il est tendu dans tous ses membres quand une main se pose avec douceur sur son épaule. Alan jette un regard torve à Link, qui, sans s'en vexer, s'assoit à ses côtés, et entreprend de défaire un de ses gantelets de protection, celui de sa main gauche. Ceci fait, il montre au jeune homme le poignet à découvert, et ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux : une marque similaire à la sienne, mais d'or pur. Bien que Link ne prononce pas le moindre mot, Alan comprends où il veut en venir, sa question silencieuse, et réponds :

\- Pas tout à fait, mais ressemblante.

Séchant ses larmes, il laisse tomber son bras droit en vue, et la marque bleutée devient visible pour tous. Link affiche une mine d'abord surprise, et Navi s'exclame :

\- Tu... la marque des déesses ! Mais comment...

Suppliant, le jeune homme leur demande avec sincérité :

\- Que suis-je censé faire à présent ?

Souriant et compréhensif, Link regarde Navi, qui transmet le message à Alan :

\- Dors pour l'instant. Nous restons avec toi, jusqu'au lendemain. Nous te réveillerons quand nous partirons.

Très surpris, Alan leur jette un regard perplexe, qui amuse Navi :

\- On ne peut pas te laisser là tout seul. De toute façon, Link n'aurait pas voulu.

Le jeune homme fixe le héros du temps, incrédule. Ce dernier lui adresse un bref clin d'oeil, puis retourne à sa vigilante veille. Alors la fatigue reprend ses droits sur Alan, qui sombre comme une pierre et s'endort aussitôt, sous le regard vigilant de l'élu des déesses et de sa fée. Cette dernière dit à Link avec un air contrarié :

\- Cela nous retarde, et tu le sais bien. Alors pourquoi ?

Toujours muet, comme à son habitude, Link regarde simplement le jeune homme avec une sympathie non dissimulée, semblant comprendre la peine ressentie par le jeune homme. Après tout, il n'était pas un ennemi, et semblait aller dans leur sens. Et le destin le mettait toujours sur leur route... Une chouette hulula au loin, dans les rares arbres de l'endroit si glacé.

* * *

 _La vie est une longue route distordue,  
Infinies sont ses grandes possibilités,  
C'est au croisement de ces sentiers,  
Que son pouvoir unique est révélé._

 _La vie est puissante : imprévisible,_  
 _Elle crée et unit, sépare et détruit,_  
 _Des inconnues sur ces chemins,_  
 _Se rencontrent selon leur destin._

 _Dans une heure sombre, triste et décisive,_  
 _Le héros de lumière et le guerrier de l'ombre,_  
 _Voient leurs routes se croiser dans la pénombre,_

 _Mais au matin ils reprendront leur propre route,_  
 _L'un ira vers un village dévasté des montagnes,_  
 _L'autre vers une terre endormie par le gel qui la gagne._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept : Le royaume prisonnier des glaces**

* * *

Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel alors qu'Alan s'éveille, seul. Un reste de feu de camps éteint lui signale que ses protecteurs ont dû partir bien avant lui, comme ils l'avaient promis la veille. Dérouté, le jeune homme contemple le manteau qu'on lui a laissé, et songe avec amertume :

\- "Que suis-je censé faire à présent ?"

Que peut-il faire ? Sans Kyle... il n'est qu'un faible. Sans Kyle... à cette pensée, les larmes reviennent envahir ses paupières déjà rougies par de précédents pleurs. Se réprimandant lui-même son attitude, il sèche ses larmes naissantes d'une main, et ferme le manteau offert si gentiment. Il allait être bien utile : le froid régnant dans la région est mordant. Le jeune homme se lève alors, et commence à marcher vers les hauteurs, évitant le cours sinueux du ruisseau gelé, se battant contre les violents vents glacés allant contre lui. Il marche ainsi longuement, pendant plusieurs heures, sa progression entravée par le vigoureux climat de l'endroit. Son instinct de survie le pousse à aller de l'avant, mais il est bientôt vaincu par la terrible nature. Le jeune homme trébuche alors, et n'arrive pas à se relever, une de ses chevilles foulée. Il peste alors :

\- Fichtre ! Il ne manquer plus que cela !

La douleur le cloit au sol, et Alan sent le froid l'engourdir peu à peu. Il commence alors à s'endormir, ses membres se relâchent tout d'un coup, mais une voix se fait entendre dans son esprit :

\- "Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Surpris, il voit que son poignet droit brille d'une intense lumière bleue, et lève son regard : la même silhouette bleue l'attends à quelques pas de là. Le jeune homme tente alors à nouveau de se lever, mais la douleur de sa cheville foulée le rapelle à l'ordre, et il s'effondre de nouveau, furieux contre lui-même. La rassurante silhouette se rapproche alors de lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur :

\- "Tu es souffrant ? C'est cela qui t'entrave ?"

En dépit du fait de sa position acroupie, elle le domine toujours, son visage masqué sous son capuchon brodé d'or. Sa voix est calme et apaisante :

\- "Je vais t'aider. Après tout..."

Une de ses blanches mains effleure la cheville blessée, alors qu'elle achève :

\- "Tu es un de mes protégés"

Cela fait rougir Alan de gène, ne comprenant pas. Une lueur saphir brille autour de la main de la silhouette, et la douleur disparait. La silhouette se relève, et lui indique la grande cascade gelée :

\- "Vas à présent. Ton chemin commence là-bas. Là où le roi siègeait, la clé pouvant délivre tout un peuple repose. Seul un messager élu pourra s'en emparer"

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui poser une question, elle disparait, ainsi que la lueur bleutée de son poignet. De plus en plus intrigué, Alan fixe pendant quelques secondes les trois triangles gravés sur son poignet, puis reprends son chemin, son courage avivé. Si la montée est abrupte, il atteint très vite l'étrange cascade gelée. Avisant une mince corniche givrée, il contourne avec précaution le bloc de glaçe, et pénètre au sein de la montagne. Après quelques mêtres dans le noir le plus total, un spectacle unique se découvre devant ses yeux ébahis : une immense cavité à ciel ouvert brillante de glace s'illumine au soleil. Les rares plate-formes entourant un profond lac gelé semblent être prises dans une éternelle neige. Un grand froid y règne. Curieux d'en savoir plus, Alan ose entrer dans l'immense salle de glace, et choisit au harsard un couloir devant lui, qui semble monter. Après une côte rendue assez ardue par le gel, il découvre une autre salle : au centre un trône gelé repose, avec deux issues, une derrière lui et une à sa droite. Repensant aux étranges mots de la silhouette, Alan se glisse derrière le trône, et tatônne à l'aveuglette les environs. Alors que sa main se pose sur le sol, il sent sa main droite le brûler :

\- "Qu'est-ce que...Ah !"

La marque de son poignet s'illumine de sa lumière bleutée, qui accompagne celle d'or du même symbole apparu au sol. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête, ce qui ne manquer pas de surprendre Alan :

\- "Rien ? Mais alors, à quoi cela sert-il que je reste ici ?"

A ce moment, la terre tremble, le coupant dans sa pensée, et un trou béant s'ouvre sous lui, l'emportant dans une longue chute, et Alan maugrée :

\- Je sens que je vais commencer à hair les trous...

Il ferme les yeux, se préparant au choc, quand il perçoit un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, son corps percutant avec violence une surface liquide. Puis il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et s'apperçoit qu'il se trouve dans l'eau, profondément. Répondant à l'appel de détresse de ses poumons manquants d'air, il se propulse avec force du fond de l'entendue aquatique, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la surface brillant de mille feux...et se retrouve dans une vaste salle emplie d'eau et de portes à différents étages. Alan se demande ce qu'il fait là quand le spectre d'une femme-poisson, une Zora, fait son apparition :

\- Ainsi, c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyés ici... j'aurais préféré Link mais bon, on va faire avec...

Son ton sacarstique fait échapper au jeune homme un soupir :

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, vous savez... qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Le spectre garde son air détaché et hautain et annonce :

\- Tu es dans le Temple de l'eau. Le héros du temps a déjà purifié les lieux, mais il y a quelque chose que seul toi peut accomplir...

La zora fantômatique s'enfonce dans les profondeurs, et Alan décide de la suivre, retenant sa respiration au maximum. Puis il découvre dans l'un des murs le symbole gravé sur sa main. Devant l'air insistant du spectre, il pose sa main sur le mur, qui disparait alors. Alan commence à pénétrer dans le couloir, nageant de son mieux. Quand il atteint la surface, il se retrouve dans une étrange salle au plafond étoilé, et emplie de glace. Surpris, il sort de l'eau, et contemple la salle avec curiosité. Son guide fantômatique apparait devant lui avec un air solennel :

\- J'étais la Princesse Ruto, l'héritière de ce royaume. J'ai dû donner ma vie pour protéger Hyrule. Mais si la malédiction du lieu fut tuée... mes terres restent prisonnières des glaces, tout comme mon peuple. J'espèrais que tu pourrais y remédier...

Le spectre commence à s'effacer alors qu'Alan demande avec précipitation :

\- Mais comment ? Comment puis-je vous aider !

Avec un sourire l'ancienne princesse s'évapore :

\- Cela... je l'ignore. Mais c'est à toi... qu'incombe cette tâche... protecteur des ombres...

Le jeune homme se retrouve alors seul dans la salle de glace, se demandant comment un misérable tel que lui pouvait sauver un peuple d'un sommeil éternel. Puis il apperçoit un étrange puzzle sur un autel. Lentement il s'approche, et lit l'inscription toute proche :

* * *

 _"Celui béni par les déesses,_  
 _Le second guerrier oublié,_  
 _Pour sauver un peuple en détresse,_  
 _Cette épreuve devra dépasser_  
 _Si sa vie il veut préserver_  
 _Dans un temps limité "_

* * *

Alan contemple alors à nouveau le puzzle, et lâche :

\- Cela parait trop simple... et je ne suis pas un guerrier, loin de là !

Dès que sa main se pose sur l'une des pièces du puzzle, il entend un horrible craquement tout proche de lui. Surpris, il lâche la pièce et remarque avec terreur que le sol glacé commence à se briser lentement autour de lui. Puis Alan fait le rapport avec l'énigme :

\- L'épreuve, c'est le puzzle... le temps limité c'est le terrain qui se détruit... mais ce puzzle est bien trop complexe ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

En effet, mille pièces de cristal l'attendent, de find traits sur leur face. Et le jeune homme ignore totalement par quoi commencer, ni ce que représentait le puzzle en question. Mais il n'a guère de choix, et s'empare de certaines pièces, cherchant un rapport logique entre elles, alors que la surface gelée diminue inéxorablement. Après quelques essais hasardeux, ses mains commencent à repérer une certaine hiéarchie entre les pièce, son esprit s'emballe. C'est alors que, lorsque la surface gelée se limite à ses pieds, il pose la dernière pièce, et contemple le dessin réalisé : une sphère entourée par les trois triangles, un symbole en forme de vagues sur sa surface. Il se permet une légère détente :

\- Ouf... c'étais moins une...

Puis il remarque que les Zoras ne sont toujours pas délivrés des glaces, à sa grande surprise. Puis le sol tremble sous ses pieds, et une espèce de serpent marin gigantesque en jaillit, dirigeant ses crocs vers le jeune homme, menaçant. Ce qui arrache une plainte à Alan :

\- Je savais que cela paraissait trop facile... mais je ne sais pas vraiment me battre !

A contre-coeur, il tire son épée légère, estimant faibles ses chances de survie. Le serpent bondit au plafond, toisant Alan de ses grand yeux jaunes. Puis des éclairs apparaissent de nulle part, et frappe le terrain avec frénésie. Alan les évite difficilement, et se fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il se déconcentre, le serpent fond sur lui, gueule ouverte. Par réflexe, Alan se protège la tête avec ses bras, et sa marque au poignet s'illume aussitôt, tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête déclame :

-"Que l'amour de la sagesse te protège face au danger"

Indépendamment de sa volonté, un cristal bleu l'entoure ainsi qu'un bouclier, et repousse la créature, qui pousse un cri de rage, repoussée loin du garçon. Peu après, Alan voit sa lame se couvrir d'une aura bleue et glacée, et instictivement saute sur le dos de la créature alors que cette dernière charge à nouveau, songeant avec amertume :

-"Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ?"

Il se cramponne avec difficulté au dos, puis la créature tend sa tête vers lui, des flammes bleues dans la gueule. Sans plus réfléchir, Alan bondit de son perchoir en se recevant durement, un de ses bras brûlé par des flammes magiques. Crispant les dents de douleur, il tient tête au monstre, sachant que sa vie en est menacée. Mais, pris de faiblesse, il tombe à genoux, en murmurant :

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme cela... non... pas avant d'avoir fait justice...

Un cercle de flammes bleues l'entoure, se rapprochant de lui. Il va baisser les bras quand le cristal bleu l'entoure à nouveau, et la voix revient :

-"Ceux qui servent la paix et la justice seront protégés des déesses... les autres châtiés"

Alan voit avec surprise qu'on le force à se relever, et que ses mains se tendent vers l'avant : un arc de bois d'olivier apparait dans ses mains, parsemés de rainures d'argent. Alors qu'il tend la corde, une flêche de glace nait dans son autre main. Le jeune homme vise avec soin, puis relâche la corde, sentant son énergie filer avec la flêche. Une longue trainée bleue file à toute vitesse vers un oeil du monstre, qui rugit de douleur. Alors qu'il esquive ses coups furieux et désorganisés, une seconde flêche se plante dans le deuxième oeil, le rendant aveugle. Alan y voit alors sa chance, vise à nouveau, et envoie sa troisième flêche, qui atteint la poitrine du serpent. Alors que le monstre agonise et que ses armes disparaissent, il entends le serpent maugrée :

\- Lord Ganondorf n'avait pas prévu cela... je dois... l'en avertir...

Le serpent commence à se diriger vers la sortie en se trainant, mais Alan est plus prompt que lui : il se jette sur la tête, et plonge son épée entre les deux yeux. La créature pousse un ultime rugissement, avant d'exploser avec violence, jetant le jeune homme contre un pic de glace. Puis Alan se retrouve seul, sonné, dans la salle de glace :

\- "Est-ce... enfin fini ?"

Un craquement derrière lui se fait entendre, puis dans toute la salle. Les glaces fondent, délivrant les Zoras prisonniers en leur sein. Celui derrière Alan reste surpris quelques minutes durant, puis attrape le jeune homme au col avec fermeté :

\- Est-ce toi le responsable de tout ceci ?

Alan, sentant les ennuis arriver, dénie avec force :

\- Non... je... on m'a envoyé ici pour vous aider...

Les yeux noirs du Zoras restent méfiants, alors qu'il l'emmène vers la surface avec les siens :

\- Tu me sembles suspect toi... tu expliquerais tout cela devant le roi, on verra si tu feras encore le malin !

Dépité, le jeune homme murmure :

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi...

* * *

 _Dans les ténèbres abyssales,_

 _D'un royaume aquatique endormi,  
Un peuple sort d'une léthargie colossale,  
Et le héros sa première tâche remplit._

 _Mais sa quête ne fait que commencer,_  
 _Alors que certains doutent de sa sincérité,_  
 _Il découvre peu à peu ses capacités,_  
 _Son pouvoir à peine éveillé._

 _Si le héros du temps purifie les lieux,_  
 _Un autre doit achever la tâche imposante,_  
 _C'est pourquoi les guerriers sont deux._

 _Un long chemin reste à parcourir,_  
 _Pour celui que se bat pour ne pas mourir,_  
 _Pourchassant ceux qu'il n'a de cesse de maudire_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit : Zoras et le cheval de la plaine**

* * *

Alors qu'on l'emmène de force vers la surface et la salle du trône, Alan constate que la glace disparait, la végétation et l'eau sortant de leur long sommeil glacé. La cascade immense de la première salle reprend de son énergie, et s'abat dans un grand fracas :

-"Tout reprend son cours ici..."

Il tente d'admirer la beauté des lieux, alors qu'on l'entraine avec force vers la salle du trône. Un immense Zora siège sur le trône derrière lequel Alan avait trouvé un passage secret. Puis le jeune homme est jeté sans ménagement devant le souverain, et un Zora annonce :

\- Voici le garçon en question, sire.

Tous les Zoras présents s'inclinent devant le roi, alors que ce dernier interroge sans ménagement Alan :

\- Peux-tu expliquer ta présence dans les lieux où tu as été trouvé ? Sais-tu ce qui est advenu de ma fille, la princesse Ruto ?

Intimidé, le jeune homme garde son silence. Un Zora le relance avec force :

\- Vas-y, parle !

Alors Alan relève les yeux avec timidité, et avoue d'une voix hésitante :

\- Une voix m'a guidé jusque dans vos terres, messire. Une voix à laquelle nul ne peut résister. Puis la marque sur mon poignet s'est illuminé, et le sol s'est dérobé sous moi...

Il est interrompu par un Zora qui s'empare de son poignet droit, et remarque le symbole bleuté de la Triforce. Ce dernier en informe le roi, qui s'en étonne :

\- Mais il ne peut être le héros élu des déesses... celui là est déjà venu en ces terres et les a purifié...

Le roi fixa avec attention le jeune homme, se demandant à voix haute :

\- Mais qui es-tu donc...?, puis il ajoute : - Poursuis ton récit.

Alan reprend un peu de volonté, et continue le récit :

\- Je suis tombé dans une salle étrange. Le spectre d'une Zora, la princesse Ruto je crois, m'a emmené dans une autre salle, où tous ces gens étaient prisonniers des glaces...

Il jette un regard à l'assemblée, dont les regards se sont assombris, et achève :

\- Une énigme et un puzzle m'attendait alors, que je devais résoudre dans un temps très limité, le sol fondant chaque minute en parcelle. J'y suis finalement parvenu de justesse, et une sorte de serpent marin m'a alors attaqué, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en découdre avec lui. Heureusement, une sorte de... cristal bleu magique me protégeait par moment, par l'intervention de la voix qui guide mes pas depuis l'attaque de Cocorico... et puis la glace a fondu, libérant les Zoras pris au piège, qui m'ont alors trainé jusqu'à vous...

Un long moment de silence se fait entendre, chacun réfléchissant sur les paroles du jeune homme. Puis les Zoras hochent la tête, et le roi reprend avec gravité :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir, bien que ton récit soit des plus singuliers... Tes pas ont-ils déjà croisés ceux du Héros du Temps ? Réponds.

Alan se souvient alors de l'étrange guerrier en tunique verte, et rapporte :

\- Oui, à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a sauvé la vie dans mon village, et m'a sauvé de la noyade il y a peu. Aussi... il m'a donné ceci...

Cherchant dans sa besace, Alan en ressort l'étrange ocarina vert et beige. Plissant des yeux, le roi annonce :

\- Je connais cet instrument... dans son enfance, le futur héros du temps était venu en tant que messager de la princesse avec lui... mais qu'est-ce qui me prouverait que tu ne l'as pas volé ?

A ce dernier mot, les Zoras se rapprochent de lui, menaçants. Alors qu'il est paniqué, la mystérieuse silhouette apparait à ses côtés, et lui conseille avant de disparaitre :

\- "Joue l'air de la famille royale"

Suivant les judicieux conseils de sa protectrice, Alan porte l'ocarina à sa bouche, et rejoue la mélopée apprise lors de l'invasion de Cocorico. Alors qu'il est transporté par la mélodie cadencée, les Zoras cessent leur action, écoutant avec attention l'air de la famille royale. Un second silence succède aux dernières notes, puis le Roi admet :

\- Cet air et cet ocarina... tu as la confiance du Héros du Temps et des déesses... le doute n'est plus permis.

Le roi réfléchit quelques secondes durant, puis fait signe à l'un des Zoras proche de lui. Ce dernier acquiesce, s'absente quelques minutes, puis revient avec un somptueux arc de frêne orné de grandes plumes d'un blanc immaculé. Le roi lui fait signe de le donner à Alan :

\- En remerciement pour avoir délivrer nôtre peuple, nous t'offrons cet arc des anges, et un carquois plein. Ils t'aideront dans ta quête. Ne tarde pas plus, va dans le village cerclé par les montagnes. j'ai entendu qu'un second affrontement va être fait là-bas. La résistance aurait besoin de toi.

Ainsi Alan se fait raccompagner par un Zora à la lisière du lac Zora, qui lui assure qu'il serait le bienvenu sur ces terres s'il revenait. Alan le salue, puis prends le sentier menant vers la plaine, songeant :

\- "Je comprends ce que je dois faire à présent. Mais j'ai une sacré trotte à faire, je suis complètement au Sud là !"

L'immense plaine parsemée d'étendues boisées s'ouvre devant ses yeux ébahis, dans son immense beauté. Voyant un oiseau fondre sur lui avec de mauvaises intentions, Alan sort l'arc nouvellement offert, se disant :

\- "C'est le bon moment pour l'essayer"

Tirant une flèche en dehors de son carquois, il vise avec soin l'animal, puis libère la flèche, qui file à toute allure, et perce la poitrine de l'oiseau, qui tombe à ses pieds, inoffensif. Alan retire la flèche du corps du cadavre, qui finit par exploser, et la nettoie. Peu après, il voit une immense fumée se diriger en sa direction, et bondit dans les hautes herbes. La créature file à la vitesse du vent devant lui, galopant vers le lac Zora, dont elle saute les barrières avec aisance. Surpris par un tel comportement et piqué par la curiosité, Alan la suit, rebroussant chemin. C'est alors qu'il la voit en détail : un magnifique étalon bai, dont la robe prends des nuances flamboyantes au soleil, en contraste avec ses crins noirs. Le bas de ses postérieurs et antérieurs sont noirs, sa taille grande, puissante et élancée. Un magnifique cheval en somme. Alan se demande alors :

\- "Mais que fait-il là, dans un tel endroit ? Où est son cavalier ?"

En effet, l'étalon était harnaché d'une bride et d'une selle d'un cuir de haute qualité, le tapis noir allant de pair avec sa beauté. Et surtout, le cheval est seul. Prudent, Alan se risque à faire un pas. La tête du destrier, alors en train de s'abreuver, se tourne vers lui, oreilles tendues, corps frémissant de nervosité, prêt à détaler à tout moment. Le jeune homme cueille alors une bonne touffe d'herbe grasse, et la tend vers l'étalon, qui la dédaigne. Découragé, il s'assied au bord du lac, à distance respectueuse, et sort l'ocarina sans trop réfléchir. Il joue un air que son père lui avait appris auparavant, joyeux et rythmé. Dans un grand éclat de rire, son père lui disait qu'en cas de réel besoin, cette mélopée pourrait lui servir. A sa grande surprise, l'étalon tourne à nouveau sa tête vers lui, pensif. Alan murmure alors :

\- Serait-il possible que...?

Il s'interrompt, puis rejoue l'air. Cette fois, l'étalon n'hésite pas, et viens brouter à ses côtés, le regardant avec espièglerie. Surpris, Alan se relève d'un bond. Le cheval relève la tête dans un même mouvement, et lui présente son flanc droit, l'invitant à monter s'il l'ose. Répondant au défi, le jeune homme met un pied dans l'étrier :

\- Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment...

Mais à peine prends t-il appuis que le cheval part en trombe et en ruades. Alan parvient malgré tout à se hisser maladroitement à califourchon sur la selle, et s'accroche à l'encolure alors que l'étalon s'ébroue avec se force, se cabre, rue à nouveau... de longues heures passent ainsi, avant qu'il ne se calme, et fixe son cavalier droit dans les yeux. Alan le flatte alors avec un sourire :

\- Sacré Sysco va !

L'étalon, tentant sa dernière chance, réalise un saut de mouton sans prévenir. Mais Alan tient bon, rôdé aux facéties du jeune cheval de son père :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, mon vieux !

Dompté, Sysco se laisse emmener vers la sortie du lac, et, sous l'indication de son cavalier, prends de l'arrêt un galop allongé; bondissant au dessus des barrières, droit vers le Nord. Se laissant entraîner par le balancement régulier de l'allure de l'étalon, Alan songe :

\- "J'arrive, Cocorico !"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf : Désastre à Cocorico**

* * *

Alors que la journée filait son cours, Sysco emmenait Alan vers les montagnes du Nord Est, dans lesquelles se nichaient la terre des Gorons et le résistant village de Cocorico. L'étalon gravit avec célérité les marches menant au village, alors que la nuit était tombée. Un chien-squelette osa essayer de faire face à eux, mais Alan lui décocha une flèche d'ange dans le cou, le faisant disparaitre. Puis, sans prévenir, le cheval Baie s'arrêta tout à coup, et se cabra avec violence, effrayé. Le jeune homme tint bon sur sa monture, surpris :

\- Sysco ? Que se passe t-il bonhomme ?

L'étalon semblait insister pour faire demi-tour, refusant un pas de plus vers la vallée qu'occupait le village. Voyant que le baie dansait sur place avec peur, oreilles rabattues sur le crâne, Alan crut que le cheval était effrayé par un buisson, et descendit avec précaution de l'étalon, prit les rênes, et essaya de le faire avancer :

\- Allons, viens, il n'y a rien à craindre... tu es déjà venu là, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais l'étalon s'entêtait, s'enracinait de ses quatre fers plantés au sol, secouant la tête avec force, hennissant d'un cri strident, les yeux révulsés. Alan haussa alors des épaules, puis sourit au cheval et replaça les rênes autour de l'encolure :

\- Bon, je vois... tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ? Je ne vais pas t'y forcer. Mais je dois y aller, sois là quand je vais te rappeler.

Alors que le jeune archer s'éloignait du cheval, ce dernier eut une réaction inattendue : il hennit à nouveau d'un air plus doux, et attrapa entre ses dents un bout de la veste de son cavalier, l'incitant à ne pas s'éloigner. Car l'animal sentait la mort et l'horreur plus loin. Il craignait pour la vie du jeune homme. Alan revint vers l'étalon, alors que ce dernier posait sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Ce dernier flatta son encolure avec douceur :

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? Mais c'est mon devoir, Sysco... j'ai une dette envers ces gens, je dois l'honorer. Je reviendrais vite, promis.

Devant la détermination de son cavalier, le cheval s'inclina. Sysco recula de quelques pas, en fixant son cavalier, puis réalisa une demie-pirouette sur place et galopa un peu plus loin, en surveillant du coin de l'oeil son jeune ami. Alan le regarda s'éloigner et le perdit de vue. Rassuré, il reprit l'ascension des marches, et découvrit bientôt les palissades de bois du village, fraîchement reconstruites. Mais une odeur putride qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien y règnait. Paniqué, Alan se hâta vers l'entrée, puis se raidit comme une pierre : devant lui, des soldats se battaient contre les horribles monstres de son enfance, et étaient en net désavantage. Il s'empara aussitôt de son arc et de trois de ses flèches, visa et tira sur un zombies qui s'apprêtait à mordre un garde à terre :

\- Retournez en enfer, créatures démoniaques qui pourrissez cette terre !

Une partie des monstres se jetèrent sur lui, et il se défendit du mieux qu'il put, bougeant beaucoup, se servant parfois de son sort de protection. Alors qu'il était dépassé par le nombre, et se croyait perdu, un chant lumineux et empli d'espoir retentit non loin de lui, figeant les créatures sur place. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit le guerrier en vert tenant un ocarina de blanc et bleu. Navi, la fée, lui hurla :

\- Dépêches toi un peu, le sort ne dure pas éternellement !

Link chargea pour lui prêter main forte, sa lame de lumière éclairant les obscurités de l'endroit. Reprenant espoir, Alan put entendre la voix de sa gardienne lui murmurer mentalement :

\- "Que les flots limpides nettoient les impuretés qui dérangent ton chemin"

Alan se concentra quelque peu, et une aura d'un bleu saphir l'entoura aussitôt. Puis des flots tumultueux se levèrent autour de lui, et s'abattirent sur les monstres environnant, les assommant net. Link en profita pour les abattre définitivement, et voyant Alan chanceler, il accourut à son côté, le soutint, et l'emmena vers l'endroit plus sûr où les attendaient Navi. Après avoir semé les monstres, il fixa d'un air inquiet Alan, qui lui répondit avec un faible sourire :

\- Tout va bien, grâce à votre intervention. Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec la magie.

Link semble quelque peu rassuré, puis sort à nouveau son ocarina, et rejoue la mélodie en fixant Alan avec insistance. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme s'empare de l'ocarina vert, et rejoue la même mélodie, la mémorisant dans le même moment. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura :

-"Le Chant du Soleil..."

Puis le héros du temps fixe sa fée, et cette dernière transmet à Alan :

\- On va essayer de régler le problème au Temple de l'Ombre. Sois prudent, et aide au maximum les habitants de la ville.

Alan hoche la tête avec énergie avant de s'éloigner :

\- Pas la peine de demander ! Bonne chance à vous deux !

Puis chacun partirent de son côté, Alan courant vers un groupe d'habitants survivants nichés sur l'un des toits. Ainsi il escorta plusieurs groupes, assurant leur protection. Le jeune homme retrouva aussi Elena agonisante sur un lit, et resta à son chevet. La vieille dame le regarda avec tendresse, et posa ses mains ridées sur les joues d'Alan :

\- Alan, mon garçon... quel plaisir de te revoir vivant. J'aurais aimé que Kyle soit avec nous, mais bon... la vie est cruelle parfois...

Le jeune homme, gêné, détourna le regard quelques secondes durant. La vieille dame surprit son regard, et le rassura :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête... garde espoir. Les déesses n'ont pas pu nous abandonner ainsi... Tant que la vie est là...

La mourante commença à trembler, à respirer avec difficulté. Alan apeuré s'empara de l'une des mains ridées, suppliant :

\- Je t'en prie, bonne mère ! Ne nous laisse pas !

La sage Elena, de ses yeux de mourante, put voir la silhouette de la protectrice de son fils adoptif, quelque peu surprise. Puis elle continua avec ses dernières forces :

\- Tu es assez grand pour te défendre à présent.. que les saintes déesses veillent sur toi... mon cher Alan...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, alors qu'elle achevait finalement :

\- Si beau et si grand... je suis comblée... je vais en paix... adieu... Alan.

Elle eut un dernier soubresaut, puis s'éteignit dans son lit, sa main détendue serrée dans celle d'Alan affligé. Un proche vint fermer les yeux révulsés de la morte, et repoussa avec gentillesse Alan en arrière, puis croisa les bras d'Elena sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Toutes les personnes furent menées en dehors de la chambre, et Alan ne répondait à aucun, chamboulé. Perdrait-il tous ses proches ? D'abord ses parents... puis Kyle... puis Elena... Quand il fut seul sur l'un des toits, la nuit ayant apporté une trêve avec les monstres, observant avec des yeux embués de larmes la lune pleine, il lâcha enfin toute sa tristesse :

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez vous autant sur moi, oh déesses ! Au vu de ce si sombre futur, j'aurais mieux fait de périr dans le bourg, avec mes parents... Mieux vaut être mort que seul...

Il refermait son visage entre ses bras, ayant levé tous les boucliers contre sa souffrance. La marque à son poignet scintilla à nouveau, et une douce silhouette apparut derrière le jeune homme en deuil. La Dame au manteau bleu regarda avec compassion son protégé, puis dit à elle même :

\- Il est temps. Il doit savoir.

Elle s'approcha à pas silencieux sur le toit de tuiles rouges, inaudible pour tous. Puis elle posa une main réconfortante sur le jeune homme, le faisant sursauter. Alan la reconnut avec difficulté, et la salua brièvement :

\- Vous devez me trouver pitoyable, face à vôtre extrême générosité.

La silhouette s'assit à ses côtés, et le fixa avec fermeté et douceur :

\- Que nenni ! Cela prouve bien que tu n'est pas un être au coeur de pierre. Mais tu dois endurer cette souffrance, pour la surmonter par la suite.

Hors de lui, Alan cria avec force, indigné et souffrant :

\- Et comment oublier une telle injustice ! Mes parents étaient d'honnêtes gens, et ils sont morts à la place de ces charognes qui rongent ce pays... pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime tombent-ils devant moi ? Pourquoi eux ! Pourquoi...

L'être surnaturel le prit dans une étreinte très maternelle, ce qui le coupa de surprise. L'apparition reprit :

\- La vie est parcourue de bonheurs et de peines, comme le Bien et le Mal s'équilibrent tant bien que mal. Si tu laisse cette souffrance t'envahir, tu tomberas dans le désespoir, et n'accèdera jamais au bonheur si désiré. Si tu acceptes cette douleur comme elle est, sans excès, là tu trouveras la paix avec le temps. On ne peut oublier de tels drames inévitables. La condition de mortels des être vivants leur cause bien des maux... mais tes obstacles peuvent aussi te pousser vers l'avant, à leur juste mesure...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, Alan sentit son chagrin diminuer de quelque peu. Quand il eut cessé de se lamenter, la dame se releva, satisfaite, puis lui dit avant de disparaitre :

\- Les déesses ne t'ont pas abandonné, Alan. Elles t'ont donné leur protection depuis toujours. Sois patient, et tes douloureux efforts seront récompensés à leur juste valeur. N'oublie pas... Reste toi-même, Nayru veille sur toi... comme à l'instant.

Cette dernière phrase surprend Alan, qui se prépare à questionner sa protectrice. Mais celle-çi avait d'ores et déjà disparue, il était de nouveau seul sur ce toit. Rasséréné, il contempla la lune rouge avec tranquillité :

\- "Le deuil sera long... mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout !"

Les villageois, pour le remercier, l'obligèrent à emporter avec lui des vivres et des armes. Quand il questionna l'un d'entre eux au sujet du héros du temps, ce dernier lui répondit :

\- Il est repartit il y a peu... on raconte qu'il se dirige vers l'ardent désert Gérudo...

Rassuré sur le compte du guerrier, Alan sort du village, et joue l'air de Sysco, faisant venir à lui l'étalon. Quand ce dernier posa avec gentillesse la tête sur son épaule, rassuré, Alan mêla encore quelques larmes, murmurant à l'étalon :

\- Tu avais raison... c'était une mauvaise idée de venir...

Puis l'étalon le recula de quelques pas, le fixant d'un air surpris. Alan lui demanda avec une voix brisée :

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas, toi, au moins ?

Sysco hennit avec gravité, et poussa avec douceur le jeune homme avec sa tête. Esquissant un bref sourire, Alan grimpa sur son dos, et le dirigea vers l'Ouest. Puis Sysco prit son galop le plus rapide, qui sécha les dernières larmes de son cavalier :

\- "La résistance est aux bords du désert. Je dois m'y rendre pour les aider. Je dois me battre à leur côté"

* * *

 _La Vie est ponctuée de gains et de sacrifices,  
Nul ne sait où les chemins hasardeux le mènent,  
La Morte ceux que l'on chérit toujours entraine,  
Sans remords, sans sentiments ou artifices._

 _Toujours se relever quand l'on tombe,_  
 _Même si la chute est haute et douloureuse,_  
 _Le désespoir guette les âmes malheureuses,_  
 _Celles qui s'enferment déjà dans la tombe._

 _Ainsi le guerrier de ce récit retient cette cruelle leçon,_  
 _Dans le chaos qui gagna la ville de sa seconde maison,_  
 _Une douleur ancienne et réveillée en lui disperse son poison._

 _Mais il lui incombe de toujours se relever dans ces moments là,_  
 _Car le destin voulut que ces dures épreuves de la vie il endura,_  
 _Sur la longue route vers la paix d'Hyrule il remit ses pas._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dix : Résistance, rencontre**

* * *

Ainsi résolu, le jeune archer file vers l'aride désert Gerudo, là où l'attend sans doute son destin. Alors que la nuit tombe, Alan s'inquiète des terribles créatures nocturnes pouvant surgir sur l'immense plaine d'Hyrule, ayant toujours son arc et des flèches à portée de main. Les portes du désert apparaissent au loin, trop loin. Il est minuit quand le jeune homme atteint enfin la bordure du désert, mais à sa grande surprise se retrouve seul. Le vent glacial du désert le fait frissonner :

\- Ce n'est pas possible... moi qui pensait que le désert était aride...

Alors qu'il observe le paysage accidenté, sa monture se fige tout à coup. Manquant de tomber, le jeune archer se rattrape de justesse et découvre le pont brisé surplombant un immense ravin. Il prends un air ennuyé :

\- Comment on fait à présent ? On va jamais pouvoir passer par dessus...

Mais l'étalon fait un brusque demi-tour et s'éloigne de quelques pas du ravin, puis se tourne à nouveau vers le pont brisé, relevant avec un air fier sa fine tête. Alan s'écrie alors :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux sauter ça ?

Sysco se cabre tout à coup, puis part dans le galop le plus allongé qu'il puisse, faisant la sourde oreille aux ordres de son cavalier. Puis le bai prends son appel à quelques mètres du ravin, et fait un bond impressionnant, tandis qu'Alan s'accroche autant qu'il peut à la crinière, un peu effrayé. Comme s'il avait fait cela depuis toujours, Sysco se réceptionne habilement, et s'arrête un peu plus loin du bord de l'autre côté du ravin. Blanc comme un linge, Alan le flatte et lui glisse :

\- Si tu as d'autres talents cachés, tu ferais mieux de me prévenir avant...

L'étalon le fixe avec intensité de ses grands yeux noirs, puis hennit vers l'horizon. Comprenant le signal, Alan lui permet de se remettre en marche. Jusqu'au désert il marche, et commence à s'inquièter :

\- "Et s'ils étaient déjà partis ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?"

A un moment, Sysco renâcle et refuse d'avancer d'avantage, piaffant sur place. Sans un mot, Alan glisse de la selle, noue les rènes, et flatte l'encolure de l'étalon. Puis il s'éloigne peu à peu dans le désert glacial, malgré les appels désespérés de son étalon. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles, et le froid engourdit ses membres, mais il avance toujours, se battant contre le sable glissant du lieu. Longtemps il marche ainsi, plusieurs heures durant, alors que le manque de sommeil, de nourriture car il n'avait rien avalé ce jour là, l'entravent de plus en plus. Ses yeux irrités par les tempêtes de sable ne lui offrent qu'une vision limitée des choses. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse le parer, quelque chose lui saute dessus, le paralysant net. Alors qu'il hurle de douleur, l'être le retourne avec violence dos contre terre, et il peut distinguer avec peine son visage : une gérudo... une femme à la peau très mate, très guerrière, aux pantalons bouffants, et au tee-shirt court. La gérudo lui demande avec force :

\- Qui es-tu, avorton, pour violer le royaume de notre seigneur ?

Comme il ne répond pas, elle lui plante son sabre dans l'épaule. Il hurle à nouveau, et essaye de concentrer sa toute jeune magie pour former un bouclier. Mais, à peine le marque de son poignet s'illumine t-elle que la gérudo réagit plus promptement que lui : lui asseignant un cruel coup de point au visage, elle interrompt sa concentration, et l'empoigne par la gorge :

\- Je t'emmènerai à notre seigneur, le tout puissant Ganondorf, pour qu'il réponde de toi...

Alan ouvre faiblement les yeux, et mumure avec rage :

\- Jamais... cette horreur... n'a eu d'ordre... à me donner !

Donnant un vif coup de genou dans le ventre de son assaillante, il recule en titubant sous la douleur, et cherche son épée fine. Mais la guerrière du désert, rapide comme une lionne, lui dégage l'arme des mains, et le remet à terre, lui brisant les jambes. Puis elle s'empare de son poignet droit, et commente :

\- Voilà qui changera du menu fretin de ces stupides rebelles... Lord Ganondorf sera très interressé.

Le trainant sans merci dans le sable, Alan laisse échapper quelques larmes de douleur, et s'empare de son arc et d'une flèche, ses mains tremblantes réduisant sa précision. Avec toute sa haine, il décoche la flèche, qui se fiche dans le ventre de la gérudo. Cette dernière, de surprise, le relâche, puis lève son sabre tranchant au possible pour décapiter le jeune archer. Appeuré, ce dernier se protège de ses bras, et s'attend au choc. Mais ce dernier ne vient pas : alors Alan découvre un étrange homme qui s'interpose entre lui et son assaillante : habillé comme son viel ami Anar, avec un étrange oeil rouge inscrit sur ses vêtements au niveau du ventre, des cheveux blonds échappants à un turban blanc, très mat de peau, des yeux rouges intenses et une souple combinaison à dominante bleue et blanc. La gérudo s'exclame, horrifiée :

\- Oh non, pas encore toi !

Sans répondre, le nouvel arrivant se jette sur elle, avec des attaques d'une grande rapidité. Esquivant celles de la gérudo avec grâce et souplessen il fait tomber une pluie incessante de coups sur la guerrière du désert. Au bout d'un moment, comme las, il s'empare d'un fouet, et dégage le sabre de la gérudo. Cette dernière, humiliée et blessée, s'enfuit en jurant de se venger. Alan voit cette scène avec distance, ses forces s'effacant peu à peu. L'inconnu se penche vers lui et dit :

\- Tiens bon. Je t'emmène en lieu sûr.

Ne pouvant pas se débattre, le jeune archer remarque qu'on le soulève et l'entraine dans une direction précise de la tempête de sable. Puis, lentement, ses yeux se ferment, son énergie complêtement vidée par ses blessures...  
Un rayon de soleil ardent lui caresse le visage, et le pousse à s'éveille, deux jours après. Très surpris, il s'éveille dans une sorte de petite tente composée de cinq lits apparement vides, d'appareil médical :

\- Où suis-je ?

Lentement, les souvenirs lui reviennent, ainsi que l'attaque de la gérudo. Craignant d'être dans un camps ennemi, le jeune homme se redresse avec brusquerie, cherchant ses armes. Une voix paisible et masculine se fait entendre :

\- Déjà éveillé ? Tes blessures se referment plutôt vite pour quelqu'un de ton gabarit...

Alan devient pivoine, et se tourne vers cette voix; trouvant là son sauveur de la veille. Toutefois, il reste méfiant et demande :

\- Où m'avez vous emmené ?

Les yeux rubis de son interlocuteur brillent d'un étrange éclat :

\- Car tu l'ignores ?

La voix du jeune archer se fait plus dure envers le Sheikah :

\- Répondez moi.

L'inconnu ne semble pas s'offusquer de l'insolence du jeune homme, et réponds d'un ton posé :

\- Au camps des résistants.

Puis le sheikah se lève de son siège, et lance à Alan avant de sortir :

\- Rejoins moi dehors dès que tu seras prêt. Une discussion s'impose dans l'état actuel des choses.

Alan, silencieux, ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'inconnu lui rapelle Anar, a comme un air de famille avec ce dernier. Après avoir revêtu sa légère et souple armure de cuir, ses bottes, ses gantelets...et tout le reste de son équipement, il sort de la tente, et découvre un petit camps de guerre. Les guerriers y résidant ne le lâchent pas des yeux, à son plus grand déplaisir. Le jeune archer retrouve sur un rocher éloigné le mystérieux sheikah, et s'avance vers lui. Son sauveur jouait avec une harpe dorée richement ornée. Un air qui lui rappellait quelque chose... Sans rien dire, Alan s'assied dos à dos au sheikah, sort son ocarina, et joue la dite "berceuse de Zelda".Longuement ils jouent en parfaite harmonie, puis le sheikah lâche :

\- J'avais raison de te porter secours : le fait que tu connaisses cette musique m'en dit plus sur toi...

Puis les deux jeunes gens se retournent pour pouvoir se parler aisément, et son sauveur se présente :

\- Je suis Sheik, l'un des meneurs des forces résistantes. Et tu es Alan...

L'archer dévisage avec stupéfaction son interlocuteur :

\- Comment le... savez vous ?

Sheik garde son expression neutre, et dit d'un air badin :

\- Des sources sûres m'ont parlé de toi. J'ai été au courant de ton existence. Mais tu m'intrigues...

Le Sheikah regarde l'ocarina vert et beige d'Alan, et murmure :

\- On raconte que ceci appartient au Héros du Temps... c'est la marque de sa confiance en toi. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien.

Un long silence s'installe, avant qu'Alan ne reprenne et demande avec franchise :

\- Je suis venu pour me battre à vos côtés. Dès maintenant, je suis prêt à vous servie. Ma loyauté aux résistants n'a pas de faille !

Sheik le regarde longuement, semblant l'analyser sous tous les détails, puis réponds avec gravité :

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour les batailles, bien que tes pas t'y ramèneront un jour. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici...

Blessé, Alan se relève d'un bond, et s'écrie avec indignation :

\- Pas besoin de moi ? J'ai parcouru une bonne part d'Hyrule dans l'espoir de vous trouver, et je me fais renvoyer ? Très bien, j'ai compris. Je ne dirais rien sur votre cachette, sur mon honneur. Rien à dire de plus.

Rangeant l'ocarina, il s'éloigne à vive allure, contrarié, sous le regard profond du sheikah, sans jamais se retourner :

\- "Dans ce cas, mieux vaux faire cavalier seul"

Ignorant la petite voix mentale lui disant qu'il fait erreur, il passe les portes, et s'engouffre dans une corniche rocailleuse et sinueuse. Mais à peine a t'il fait deux pas qu'une silhouette apparait devant lui. Sheik. Décidant de l'ignorer, il s'arrête juste devant lui sans le regarder, et lâche avec amertume :

\- Je crois que l'on n'a rien à se dire. Donc laissez moi passer.

Les yeux rubis du sheikah restent profonds, et sa voix étonnament calme malgré l'affront ;

\- Ce n'est pas une attitude très digne d'un guerrier de Nayru.

L'étonnement se lit dans les yeux de l'archer, mais il se borne à dire :

\- Quand on a sacrifié parents, famille, proches et contrée, que l'on a risqué plusieurs fois de mourrir pour ce but, je pense que ma réaction est justifiée.

Les yeux bruns du jeune homme se voilent de tristesse quelques secondes durant, ce que le Sheikah remarque sans peine. Il pose alors une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'archer :

\- Je ne te mésestime pas, loin de là. Mais il est trop tôt pour que tu nous rejoigne. Ton aide sera plus utile à d'autres.

Alan s'exclame alors avec énergie :

\- Mais je ne sais pas où me rendre moi !

Sheik se détend alors, et lui conseille :

\- Quelqu'un t'appelle dans les Bois Perdus. Des lieux sacrés attendent que quelqu'un leur rendre leur force après avoir été purifiés. Suite à cela, tu pourras rejoindre nos rangs. Tu seras acceuillis à bras ouverts. Mais n'oublie pas : tu n'es pas un simple guerrier, tu as une mission qui t'es propre. Ne te laisse pas tuer, ta présence pourrais être précieuse dans les semaines à venir.

Le sheikah le guide jusqu'aux portes du désert, où Alan rappelle Sysco et remonte dessus. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Sheik sort sa harpe :

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite... retiens cet air... il te sera précieux pour la suite.

Le guerrier lui joue une mélodie grave et profonde. Alan s'applique à la répéter et à la mémoriser, puis demande :

\- Quelle est cette musique ?

Avec un air mystérieux, Sheik lui lance :

\- Une précieuse alliée pour l'avenir. On l'appelle le "Chant du Temps". Garde en le secret...

Puis le sheikah disparait dans une explosion de fumée, appeurant quelque Sysco, qui fait un violent écart. Puis, après avoir à nouveau sauté le pont démoli, alors que son cheval galope, Alan pense :

-"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi. Tout cela me dépasse complêtement, mais bon..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Dangers des bois perdus et un allié de poids**

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber quand le jeune Alan se retrouve devant la forêt Kokiri, étape nécessaire pour pénétrer dans les bois perdus où il doit se rendre. A l'orée de la profonde forêt, Sysco s'immobilisa tout à coup, refusant d'avancer. L'archer comprend qu'il devra se passer de son cheval pour cette fois là. Mettant pied à terre, il flatte l'encolure de Sysco avant d'y aller :

\- Va, Sysco, je te rappellerais.

L'étalon ne se fait pas prier davantage et s'enfuit aussitôt vers la plaine sombre. Entendant les chiens-squelettes se rapprocher de lui, Alan se dépêche de rentrer dans la forêt interdite aux hyliens. Le jeune homme au pas de la forêt hésite encore un peu :

\- D'étranges histoires circulent sur ces bois... j'espère que je ne vais pas y laisser ma raison !

Puis il rentre, remarquant que son symbole de la Triforce bleue luisait avec douceur sans qu'il n'utilise de magie. Cela l'étonne quelque peu mais il ne dit rien. Tout à coup une petite voix enfantine se fait entendre alors qu'il s'approche du village taillé dans les arbres avec curiosité :

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, monsieur. La forêt est dangereuse de nos jours;

Alan trouve la source de la voix vers une étrange petite fille aux cheveux roux coupés au carré, toute de vert vêtue, autour de laquelle tournait une petite fée rose. Il lui demande, partagé entre la peur et la curiosité :

\- Vous n'êtes pas hylienne, je me trompe ?

La petite fille le regarda avec des yeux tout aussi curieux :

\- Non, je fais partie du peuple de la forêt, des Kokiris. Mais vous êtes hylien, et je me demande comment vous pouvez rester dans votre état. Ces lieux sont maudits pour les vôtres.

Ainsi les histoires qu'il avait entendues auparavant sont réelles. Mais Alan insiste malgré tout :

\- Les déesses ont mené mes pas vers un lieu nommé les bois perdus. Je ne reculerais pas.

Il s'avance alors un peu plus vers la Kokiri, déterminé. Cette dernière hésite un peu, puis lui indique une façade parcourue de lierre :

-Puisque vous insistez tant... le chemin y menant est par là. Restez prudent.

La remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête, Alan se précipite sur la façade, grimpant le plus rapidement qu'il puisse. Une fois en haut, il prend le temps de reprendre son souffle, encore peu habitué à de tels efforts :

\- "Faudrait que je me renforce un peu à l'avenir... pour devenir aussi brave que Kyle."

Le jeune homme se relève et court vers l'entrée des bois perdus. A peine fait-il un pas dans les bois qu'il sent son énergie spirituelle comme vaporisée. Une voix dans sa tête le prévient :

\- "Hâte-toi de trouver celle qui t'attend, la protection des déesses s'amenuise !"

Comprenant l'importance de l'alerte, Alan se remet à courir, mais s'égare très rapidement dans le labyrinthe de feuilles. Au bout d'un moment, il se laisse tomber à terre, désespéré :

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais... je reviens toujours au point de départ.

Alors qu'il est sur le point d'abandonner son courage, une musique joyeuse et rythmée parvient à ses oreilles. Un détail qu'il avait ignoré auparavant. Relevant la tête, il se concentre pour savoir d'où proviendrait la musique, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Le jeune homme regarde les quatre troncs creux l'entourant, et en choisit un selon la force de la musique. Il se retrouve suite à une longue errance devant les portes d'un autre labyrinthe de pierre où la visibilité latérale est très réduite :

\- Je n'aime pas cela...

Risquant un pas dans le couloir entre les murs de pierre, Alan entend le mugissement furieux d'une créature, et voit avec horreur une sorte de géant casqué et armé d'une gigantesque lance le charger à une vitesse incroyable. Le choc rude le fait hurler tandis qu'il se retrouve dans le carré d'eau tout proche. Humilié et trempé, il regarde d'un mauvais oeil le barbare :

\- "Je ne peux les attaquer de front sans qu'ils me repèrent. Je peux essayer quelque chose mais c'est vraiment lâche..."

Le jeune homme s'empare de son arc et d'une flèche en se concentrant dans sa visée, tandis que le barbare lui tournait le dos. Voyant là le moment propisce, le jeune homme relâche sa flèche, qui s'enfonce dans le dos fragile de son adversaire, l'éliminant sur le coup. Soulagé, le jeune homme garda son arc à la main, et se risqua dans un deuxième couloir. Ses réflexes grandissants lui sauvèrent d'être chargé une nouvelle fois par un second monstre. Ayant compris la technique, le jeune homme abat les deux monstres restant de la même manière, usant de prudence. Le dernier disparu, il s'autorise un soupir de soulagement :

\- Pas trop tôt...

Il s'avance alors vers un étrange lieu, où un arbre imposant règne auc côtés d'une étrange pierre avec le symbole des sheikahs, et un autre au sol avec le symbole de la Triforce gravé dessus. Alan, curieux, s'avance vers cette dernière :

\- Je me demande ce que ça fait là... je n'avais jamais vu cela avant...

A peine sa main droite touche t'elle l'édifice que ce dernier se met à briller d'une intense lumière bleue. Alan essaye alors de reculer :

-"Oh non, pas encore !"

Mais déjà la pierre s'efface et le laisse tomber dans un trou, pour réapparaitre ensuite une fois qu'il a disparu du bosquet sacré. Le jeune homme tombe alors durement sur une surface de pierre, et jure :

\- Je déteste les trous et autres bizarreries de ce genre !

Puis il regarde où il se trouve : une sorte de sanctuaire souterrain illuminé par une étrange lumière à la provenance méconnue. Un bassin de pierre blanche et pure se trouve au fond de la salle, composée de flambeaux à la flamme bleue s'illuminant sur son passage. Très inquiet, Alan continue malgré tout d'avancer jusqu'au bassin, s'arrêtant sur une pierre gravée du symbole de la Triforce. Le bassin semble alors briller d'une puissante lumière bleue alors qu'une voix puissante et féminine se fait entendre :

\- Qui es-tu, oh simple mortel, pour troubler la paix de ma demeure ?

Alan doit à plusieurs reprises cligner des yeux pour distinguer une silhouette dans la source : une fée royale, mais différente de celles des contes : son visage n'a pas de traits particuliers, d'un bleu uniforme, et ses yeux en amandes noirs sont sans pupille. Ses cheveux détachés sont d'un bleu glacial, dansant dans les vents glacés venant de se lever avec l'apparition. La robe longue et simple de la fée est d'un blanc pur, tout comme ses ailes translucides. La puissance irradiant de l'être surnaturel fait trembler Alan restant silencieux, et se couvrant le visage de ses mains, craignant que l'entité ne l'attaque. La voix de la fée semble tout à coup surprise :

\- Tu ne serais pas... ?

La fée s'approche de lui en flottant dans les airs, et s'empare de son poignet droit. Alan frissonne au contact de la "main" glacée de la créature, l'observant avec crainte. La fée le regarde tout à coup dans les yeux, l'air grave :

\- Ton destin est des plus ardus, jeune homme. Ta quête de vengeance est des plus justifiables, mais prend garde : ton ennemi est d'une puissance que tu n'auras jamais seul. Enfin...

Elle recula dans la source sans le quitter des yeux :

\- Si les déesses t'ont conduit ici, je pense que ce n'est pas par hasard que je m'éveille au même moment. Tu ne peux donc refuser mon aide, jeune Alan !

L'archer ne cache pas sa surprise, prit de court :

\- Vous... vous connaissez mon nom ? Mais comment !

Le rire de l'être parut comme un tintement de cloches, mêlé de compassion réelle :

\- Par des choses qui dépassent ton entendement, jeune homme. A présent, reste sage et laisse toi faire.

L'être surnaturel se concentra, et une aura bleue intense apparait autour de ce dernier. Alan, effaré, remarque que sa marque de Triforce bleue s'embrase avec force, douloureusement :

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que... !

Sentant l'énergie spirituelle en lui s'agiter de manière exponentielle, il cède à sa panique et lâche un profond hurlement de terreur, une lumière bleue emplissant toute la salle. Quand elle disparait, Alan, dépourvu d'énergie, tombe à genoux puis à terre, sa marque de poignet d'un bleu plus prononcé qu'avant, désormais impossible à masquer. L'être surnaturel semble lui aussi fatigué, et commence à disparaitre. Elle se lance alors :

\- Non Cynthia, tu dois l'emmener à l'extérieur avant que ne plus pouvoir le faire!

S'emparant du jeune homme inconscient, elle chante une étrange mélopée, et une lumière éclatante les entoure, les emportant à l'extérieur de la forêt kokiri. Lorsque la lumière s'évapore, elle ne laisse qu'un jeune homme évanoui et une étrange petite fée bleu opale reposant sur sa poitrine. Le matin se lève alors qu'une silhouette à cheval s'arrête devant les deux compères évanouis. Apparement surpris, l'inconnu met pied à terre, et se presse aux côtés du jeune homme :

\- Ce n'est pas... Alan ! Ohé, Alan, réveille toi !

Le jeune homme garde sa silhouette pâle tandis qu'Anar le sheikah maintient sa tête. Le sheikah aperçoit la marque plus prononcée au poignet de son jeune protégé, et laisse alors glisser avec gravité :

\- Donc il n'y a plus de point de retour. Déesses, pourquoi avoir utilisé un jeune aussi innocent à vos desseins ?

Anar établit alors un camps le temps que l'archer ne reprenne conscience, bien décidé à accompagner l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé des ruines du bourg jusqu'à la fin de tout...

* * *

 _Le destin commence sa ronde cruelle,  
La machine infernale se met en route  
La destinée tirant du sort les ficelles  
Tout va se jouer lors de la joute,_

 _A venir, menaçant le monde entier,_  
 _La Lumière et le malin à leur apogée,_  
 _Que tout devienne rien et soit ravagé,_  
 _Le combat contre le démon va commencé._

 _Le jeune ange déchu s'est réveillé,_  
 _Ses dernières illusions de paix achevées,_  
 _Ne peut reculer : la pièce doit se terminer,_  
 _La tragédie du Mal peut être enfin annihilée._

 _Les deux ne font plus qu'un pour que s'achève,_  
 _La cruauté du Malin brisant d'un peuple les rêves,_  
 _Le pouvoir de l'ombre enfin réuni, assemblé, complet,_  
 _Au côtés des élus de Lumière cette bataille devra remporter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Changements, rejoindre les résistants**

* * *

Alan se réveille au bout d'un moment, se sentant comme changé. Il n'y avait plus de peur ni d'innocence en lui : seulement le profond désir de mettre à terre le mal rongeant Hyrule. Surpris, le jeune homme découvre qu'il est proche d'un feu de camps, et une voix familière se fait entendre :

\- Tu te réveilles enfin, Alan.

Il se tourne alors vers l'origine de la voix, découvrant son ami sheikah Anar qui le fixait avec gravité. Alan n'articule aucun mot, et le Sheikah continue de sa voix posée ;

\- Je vois que tu as décidé d'agir. Mais poursuivras-tu cette noble voie ? Tu sais que tu risques d'y laisser ta vie...

La voix très sèche d'Alan surprend le sheikah alors que le jeune homme réplique avec véhémence :

\- C'est secondaire. Je donnerais volontiers ma vie pour détruire ce maudit démon.

Le Sheikah, vraiment surpris, s'approche d'Alan et pose la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec un air soucieux :

\- Alan, que t'es t-il arrivé ? Tu me semble vraiment différent...

L'archer rend son regard sans le moindre sourire, et répond d'un air neutre :

\- Rien n'a changé, ma résolution s'est simplement renforcée.

Le Sheikah, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait raison de son protégé, demande alors :

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé du bourg pour te laisser mourir sur le champ de bataille.

Cette fois, Anar est heureux de voir un très mince sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

\- C'est accepté avec plaisir. Vengeons les innocents tombés par sa main et battons nous pour une paix future, Anar ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir pour que toute obscurité devienne de la pure lumière !

Le Sheikah fut stupéfait par la sagesse des mots d'Alan, qui semblait avoir mûrit si rapidement... trop rapidement au goût d'Anar. Mais il retient ses réflexions, et acquiesa. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs montures respectives, et se mirent en route dans Hyrule nocturne. C'est dans la matinée, à l'aurore, qu'ils arrivent à destination. A l'entrée du camps, le mystérieux Sheikah nommé Sheik les attend et demande à Alan :

\- L'heure serait-elle venue pour toi ? Il n'y a pas de retour possible.

L'archer répond alors d'une voix ferme, tandis que Cynthia apparait à ses côtés pour appuyer ses propos :

\- Je suis décidé à me battre avec vous. Je ne veux pas reculer.

Sheik parait satisfait des propos du jeune homme et se tourne vers Anar :

\- Mon frère, tu es revenu vers nous pour protéger ce jeune homme je suppose ?

Le sheikah ami d'Alan répond avec un grand sérieux :

\- Depuis que je l'ai découvert dans les ruines d'Hyrule, j'ai juré de veiller sur lui et je ne dérogerais pas à ce serment.

Sheik leur laisse alors l'accès au camps, où moultes soldats s'activent pour se préparer à un prochain combat. On s'occupe de leurs chevaux, et Alan apprend que le combat est pour le lendemain. Il frémit alors d'impatience, ce qui surprend Anar :

\- Alan, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les batailles. Pourquoi cet empressement ?

Le regard ocre d'Alan est déterminé et grave alors qu'il répond à son ami Sheikah :

\- Je ne les aime toujours pas. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ce jour va être la tombe du démon, et j'ai hâte d'y participer. J'attendais ce moment depuis la destruction du bourg. Ce démon en a bien trop fait, il est plus que temps d'arrêter le chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Sous la Tempête, à la croisée des chemins**

* * *

Alan est assis sur un rocher solitaire, songeur sur tout ce qui était arrivé depuis. La nuit commence à tomber, et il se sent comme nauséeux. Une petite voix claire s'exclame alors :

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler tout de même !

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers la petite fée turquoise nommée Cynthia, sa nouvelle partenaire de bataille. D'une voix reflètant sa confusion il lui répond :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... je me sens à la fois moi-même et différent pourtant. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Tout me trouble.

Cynthia se pose avec douceur sur son épaule, lui glissant avant de disparaitre :

\- Ai confiance en toi et tout se passera bien. J'ai foi en toi, tu sauras faire les bonnes décisions.

Le jeune homme reste malgré tout bouleversé, quand le signal d'alarme est lancé, signe du début de l'assaut. Alan sent toujours son ventre se nouer, alors qu'il monte lentement à cheval, sur Sysco. Une voix lui parvient alors, surprise et heureuse :

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Alan, c'est bien toi ?

L'archer se tourne dans la direction de son interlocuteur, et découvre avec surprise son ami Kyle, vivant, sur un destrier pommelé. Il vient aussitôt le rejoindre et partager sa joie :

\- Kyle ! Mais par quel miracle es-tu...?

Son ami, aussi heureux et joyeux qu'à son habitude, lui répond avec modestie :

\- Une sacré chance, vieux frère ! Je suis ressorti dans un lieu étrange, à l'air libre. J'ai longtemps erré avant de retrouver il y a peu la résistance. Mais je suis surpris de te voir ici.

Alan regarde son ami d'un air déterminé, puis fixe la plaine qui semble les attendre :

\- Je me battrais pour venger les miens, Kyle. Trop de sang innocent a été versé par sa faute, il doit payer au prix comptant.

Les deux amis parlent encore un peu, avant d'avoir à se séparer à contrecoeur, après avoir juré de rester en vie lors de cette bataille. Les heures passèrent trop vite au goût du jeune homme : l'armée résistante, moins importante que les forces adverses mais déterminée, était assemblée aux portes du campement abandonné. A chaque mot des discours des dirigeants, Alan sent son coeur se nouer, à la fois excité et terrifié, sa main crispée sur son arc des anges :

\- "Déesses, nous portez-vous dans un vent favorable ? Ou nous envoyez-vous droit dans une boucherie ?"

Il lève les yeux dans le ciel de l'horizon, couvert de nuages sombres et d'oppressante magie noire, se corrigeant lui-même :

\- Du courage ! Je ne dois pas reculer maintenant, mes pas m'ont emmené ici pour une bonne raison !

Le moment de la charge fut terrible pour lui, contre la masse infinie de créatures nécrophages. Combien de stalfoss ? Combien de puissant chevaliers aux lourdes armures ? Combien d'effrois ? Il l'ignore, mais continue bravement de charger avec ses alliés, abattant un maximum d'ennemis de ses flèches. Le choc des deux armées est terrible. Alan ne compte plus combien de monstres il abat, ni combien de blessures déchirent son armure neuve offerte par les résistants. Il ignore la douleur qui le tiraille et le sang qu'il sent couler le long de son dos. Sysco, de son côté, aide son cavalier de son mieux, mordant, se cabrant, ruant sur les ennemis approchants. Le ciel noir se teint d'une brume sanglante. Cette nuit sera une nuit longue et terrible. Alan parvient à atteindre les portes de la citadelle assiégée, affreusement blessé. Alors qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir, la voix de sa protectrice résonne en lui :

\- "Laisse la sagesse t'envelopper, et ton pouvoir apaiser tes souffrances"

Surpris, Alan essaye de se concentrer en suivant les instructions de la déesse. L'aura bleutée jaillit alors, et referme ses blessures et celles de son cheval. Toutefois, Alan garde son énergie précieusement. Il entend tout à coup des pas sur le pavé du pont d'entrée de la citadelle, et reconnait la silhouette de Link poursuivi par des monstres. Sans plus réfléchir il s'interpose entre le héros et les monstres, prenant son épée, et crit à Link :

\- Files faire la peau à ce maudit démon du désert ! Je m'occupe de ces moins que rien !

Il voit Link hésiter et insiste d'un ton sec et plus ferme, sa marque de poignet commençant à s'illuminer avec douceur :

\- Link, dépêches toi ! On ne tiendra pas éternellement, profites-en !

Le héros le remercie silencieusement, et file dans la route libérée. Alan se bat longuement, voyant le nombre de ses alliés diminuer cruellement. Lui aussi commence à s'affaiblir et se fait entourer par les monstres. A un moment, il se fait désarçonner de Sysco qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Avec peine il se fraye un chemin dans la brume de monstres. Alan ne se fait pas d'illusions : il ne ressortirait pas indemne de toute l'horreur l'entourant, que ce soit les cadavres de monstres que ceux de ses camarades tombés. La voix de Cynthia le libéra du sentiment d'horreur le remplissant :

\- Alan, je vais t'aider un peu ! Tend ton épée en l'air !

La fée alors se fond alors dans l'épée, qui s'entoure d'une aura bleutée et glaciale, et semble à Alan bien plus maniable et puissante. Avec un cri de défi, il mit à terre bien des monstres, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur un détail qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais voir : une gérudo étranglait Kyle, une aura noire malsaine autour de son bras. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri :

\- Kyle, non !

La gérudo, sans lui répondre, sourit d'un air cruel et relâche son ami, qui s'écroule tel un pantin désarticulé alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Alan s'empresse à ses côtés, dévoré par l'inquiétude, et prend son ami dans ses bras en soutenant sa tête d'une main :

\- Kyle ! Kyle ! Dis-moi que tout va bien !

Son ami tourne son regard vers Alan, qui reste choqué par ce qu'il voit : des yeux ternes et vides, un visage dénué de toute expression. Des larmes de rage viennent emplir les yeux du jeune homme, alors qu'il repose avec douceur son ami, l'entourant d'un bouclier magique. Ses poings tremblent de rage. Cynthia, compréhensive, lâche avec compassion :

\- Alan...

L'archer relève la tête, ses yeux ocres arborant un regard furieux et assassin, sa voix froide comme la glace :

\- Espèce de... elle... ils vont me le payer !

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se jette dans la mêlée, son épée fauchant ses ennemis à une vitesse décuplée par sa rage. Puis il se retrouve encerclé, quand tout semble perdu pour eux. Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine de survivants, face à une infinité d'ennemis. Alan entendit un hurlement sinistre venir du château. Link... Link avait réussi... à lui d'en faire autant. Il pria intérieurement :

\- "Déesse, je remet ma vie entre tes mains. Sage Nayru, utilise ma force pour purifier ces lieux"

Le ciel s'éclaircit alors quand un rayon intense de lumière bleutée tombe sur Alan, qui pousse un cri terrible de douleur. Dans son dos des ailes de glace éternelle jaillissent, et ses yeux prennent un éclat opale froid, l'aura autour de lui crépitant avec force, tel un tourbillon de grêle. La voix sortant d'Alan n'est pas la sienne, neutre et puissante, déclamant simplement :

\- "Ultime Jugement : Requiem de purification !"

L'aura entourant le jeune homme grandit de manière exponentielle, alors que sa marque de poignet s'illumine intensément. S'élevant quelque peu dans les airs, une puissante vague de cristaux l'entoure, menaçante. Le jeune homme se concentre encore plus, et les cristaux s'unissent dans une sorte de soleil bleu miniature de pur cristal, illuminant les environs d'une inquiétante lumière bleue. Puis, en même temps que le soleil éclate dans une dense pluie de cristaux acérés, décimant les ennemis, l'aura d'Alan s'estompe, ses ailes disparaissent, et il tombe sans réaction vers le sol se rapprochant à grande vitesse. Heureusement, Anar voit le garçon chuter, et arrive à le rattraper avant l'impact avec le sol, appelant ce dernier avec inquiétude :

\- Alan ! Alan !

Le visage du jeune homme est d'une pâleur cadavérique, son souffle irrégulier, tout comme son pouls. Tandis que le sheikah pose à terre l'archer, cherchant à connaitre le problème, Alan ouvre ses yeux d'un ocre déjà terne, et laisse échapper un mince sourire :

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Anar. Je suis déjà condamné.

Mais ce dernier refuse de le laisser ainsi, s'activant pour bander ses blessures. Alan lève les yeux au ciel, fuyant le terrible charnier du champ de bataille. Les nuages semblent s'éclaircir quelque peu, laissant quelques faibles rayons de soleil passer. Le jeune homme mourant laisse échapper un faible rictus entre ses lèvres blanches :

\- Que de sang pour atteindre la liberté... déesses, un tel massacre était-il vraiment nécessaire ?

Il ne se plaint de la brièveté de sa vie. Il aurait déjà dû mourir de toute manière sur le bourg. Alors que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard... La voix d'Anar lui parvient :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois t'accrocher, Alan ! Kyle aura besoin de toi ! Tu es trop jeune...

Alan reporte ses yeux épuisés sur son ami Sheikah, et pose une de ses mains blessées et ensanglantées sur l'avant-bras d'Anar, arrêtant son mouvement :

\- C'est... inutile. Mon sort...a déjà été fixé...

L'archer voit dans les yeux rubis de son tuteur une rare peine alors que ce dernier persiste :

\- Non, Alan, tu vivras ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela !

Le jeune homme tourne à nouveau son regard vers le ciel désormais bleu, avant de murmurer dans un murmure presque inaudible :

\- Ce ciel... je désespérais de le revoir... quelle bonté... que de mourir sur sa terre natale... merci déesses... je pars... en paix.

Alan est alors saisit par un puissant râle, torturé par une douleur sans fin. En dépit des valeureux efforts de son ami, il crache beaucoup de sang, et ses blessures ne se referment pas. Alors que la souffrance est à son paroxysme... la tempête cesse tout à coup, et le corps d'Alan retombe sans vie sur le sol, après une violente série de spasmes, les yeux ocres éteints. Tandis qu'Anar crie sa rage et son impuissance, dans une plaine dévastée par les combats, où les rares survivants pansent leurs plaies, une silhouette drapée de bleu apparait tout proche du corps du jeune homme, regardant son ami avec profondeur et annonçant avec gravité :

\- Valeureux Sheikah, ne sois pas triste pour ce jeune homme. Il est mort en paix avec lui-même, en se battant pour son idéal. Il ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur un disparu, mieux faut centrer ses efforts sur ce pour quoi il est tombé.

Reconnaissant une entité supérieure, Anar reste silencieux et recule de quelques pas. La silhouette s'approche alors, et prends le corps dans ses bras, avant de disparaitre avec lui dans une intense lumière bleue, emportant avec elle les moindres traces de celui qui fut le héros de l'ombre...

* * *

 _Au paroxysme de la puissance des Ténèbres,  
Une cruelle bataille déciment chaque camps,  
Au dessus du massacre planent les corneilles,  
La Mort de nombreux guerriers avec elle emportant._

 _C'est dans ce bain de violence et de sang,_  
 _Que se confrontent une dernière fois,_  
 _Les forces du mal et celles désirant,_  
 _Regagner leurs droits et tuer le tyran._

 _Si l'un des héros gagne ainsi sa lumière,_  
 _L'autre, lui, se dissolve dans les ombres,_  
 _Ayant chassé pour l'aurore cette pénombre._

 _Pitoyable, misérable, ainsi qu'un mortel,_  
 _Le martyr pour sa patrie a tout sacrifié,_  
 _Et la légende du guerrier va se terminer._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Réveil dans une nouvelle époque, découvrir le royaume reconstruit**

* * *

Alan reposait paisiblement dans le néant le plus obscur et le plus vide quand une voix féminine et puissante vint le sortir du long silence :

\- Mon élu, il est temps que tu reviennes à la réalité. Le jeune royaume pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide.

Le jeune homme sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser à ce moment, et cria intérieurement. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans un précipice immense et infini, et sentit qu'il avait été déposé sur une surface froide et dure. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le poussa à sortir de sa torpeur : la surprenante luminosité du lieu lui brûlait les paupières, les taquinant pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux. Dérangé, il fronça des sourcils et grommella entre ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est ce que...?

Enfin il se décida à quitter le monde rassurant du sommeil, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur son environnant très... lumineux et éclatant ! Tout en marmonnant contre la trop forte luminosité, il s'asseoit avec lenteur sur la surface plane et froide, passant une main sur son visage, pour que ses yeux s'habituent correctement au radical changement de luminosité. Puis, frottant des yeux ocres fatigués, le jeune homme découvre un lieu nouveau et inconnu pour lui : une petite salle étonnament lumineuse, en pierre, où la lumière semblait irradier des murs gris eux-mêmes. Surpris, il constata que c'était une sorte de crypte, et qu'il était assit sur une dalle surrélevée en pierre. Sa première pensée cohérente fut alors :

\- "Mais où suis-je ? Et que fais-je ici ?"

Avec douceur, il essaye de se lever de son reposoir, laissant à ses jambes le temps de reprendre de leur fermeté. Il lui semblait qu'il ne les avait pas utilisées depuis des lustres ! Le jeune homme, contemplant la salle, eut une amère pensée :

\- "Je suis enterré vivant dans un tombeau ou quoi ! Non... je ne pense que ce soit cela. Mais alors..."

L'archer était dans des vêtements différents de ceux avec lesquels il s'était battu : à présent, il portait une simple tunique noire, avec une chemise légèrement plus claire avec des manches longues en dessous. Un pantalon serré d'une même teinte que la chemise, de solides bottes de cuir noires arrivant aux genoux. Il retrouva avec plaisir ses armes stockées dans la salle, ainsi que son mince inventaire : son arc, son carquois plein, sa mince épée rangée dans le fourreau, l'ocarina... et d'autres choses moins importantes à ses yeux. Une fois qu'il eut tout rassemblé, il avisa une ouverture dans un couloir, et lentement, se guidant avec les murs dans cette soudaine obscurité, il suit un couloir sombre et étroit :

\- "Je ne sais pas où cela me mène, mais probablement à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas d'autres pistes."

Puis il se trouva dans une impasse, devant un mur où la Triforce était gravée, face à une autre marque peinte au sol. Alan se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire quand il sentit son ocarina dégager une douce chaleur et lueur émeraude. Le jeune homme se souvint alors du chant que lui avait apprit le mystérieux Sheik. Qu'avait-il dit à ce sujet ? Ah, oui ! "Une précieuse alliée pour l'avenir. On l'appelle le "Chant du Temps". L'archer prit alors avec détermination l'instrument :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre de toute manière !

Il joua pour la première fois la mélodie aux mélodies graves puis aigues, avec gravité et puissance, laissant le chant rentrer dans sa mémoire, les mots de Sheik raisonnant dans son esprit. Le symbole peint à ses pieds s'illumina alors d'une éclatante lumière blanche, et Alan se sentit transporté ailleurs, sa triforce de l'ombre brillant avec énergie. Dès que ses pieds eurent touchés terre, Alan entendit, surpris, un cri appeuré et le bruit de verre brisé au sol. Puis des pas fuyant au dehors. Etonné, il réouvrit ses yeux ocres, rompant la mélodie et rangeant l'ocarina. Il fut stupéfait de reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait :

\- "Le... le Temple du Temps ?! Je serais dans le bourg ? Mais c'est mauvais ça ! Et dehors...!"

Il courut entre les majestueuses colonnes de pierre après avoir contourné l'autel où les trois pierres sacrées manquaient à l'appel désormais, ignorant tout de sa situation. Le jeune homme paniqué ouvrit les portes de chènes avec force, découvrant avec étonnement une nature fleurie, la vie revenue sur la terre désolée, et un soleil radieux. Il resta figé sur place un moment, complêtement perdu :

\- Déesses... quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce mirage ?

Il entendit des murmures autour de lui, mais le jeune homme les ignora, et partit d'un bon pas vers la place centrale du bourg. Le spectacle qui s'ouvrit à ses yeux le pétrifia de pure stupeur : tout était comme... comme si le Malin n'était pas passé ! Les maisons semblaient même en meilleur état que dans le passé, le bourg fleurit à souhait, les papillons volant dans les airs, les chiens courant sur le pavé des rues, les enfants riant avec insouciance. Voulant s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait, il s'avanca avec lenteur au centre de la grande place encensée par la musique des saltimbanques, ignorant une silhouette s'approchant peu à peu de lui :

\- "Mes yeux me trompent-ils ? Est-ce un rêve ? Une illusion ?"

Puis il pesta à voix haute, complêtement perdu et sous le choc :

\- Mais je suis où là, enfin ! Quelqu'un peut-il me répondre !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ainsi qu'une voix posée et familière lui demanda :

\- Alan, c'est bien toi ?

Ce dernier, trop inquiet, se retourna vivement, main à la garde de son épée, puis se détendit en reconnaissant le héros du Temps. Soulagé de reconnaitre enfin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise :

\- Link ! Mais que... que fais-tu là ? Et où nous sommes ? Je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaitre... et que...?

Ce dernier ria avec douceur, réellement amusé, et lui enserra quelque peu l'épaule :

\- Parce que tu l'ignores ? Alan, tu ne reconnaitrais plus ta ville natale ?

Si le jeune homme ne s'était pas retenu à la dernière minute, il aurait probablement crié de surprise. C'était donc bien le bourg ! Le voyant muet de surprise, Link reprit son sérieux et lui demanda avec soucis :

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu déboussollé... mais où étais-tu passé pendant toutes ces années ? Tu étais déclaré pour mort !

Alan alors fut complêtement perdu, se rappellant effectivement le jour de sa mort sur le champ de bataille. Puis il lâcha dans un soupir :

\- Si seulement je le savais moi-même... j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir dormi un moment, c'est tout...

Link, l'entrainant alors vers le château, essaya de rassurer le jeune homme perdu :

\- Tu as dû alors dormir TRES longtemps d'un TRES lourd sommeil ! Sept ans se sont passés depuis !

Alan, regardant d'un air dubitatif le héros du Temps, fit alors remarquer :

\- Mais tu n'as pas changé pourtant... cela m'étonne.

Link lui fit signe de baisser la voix, et lui glissa avant de passer les portes menant aux jardins royaux :

\- La Reine Zelda t'expliquera tout. Car dans un certain sens ton étonnement est justifié. Mais il ne faut en parler qu'avec elle ou de ses gens de confiance hors des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alan fut surpris de voir le héros l'accompagner et parler, et quand il lui en fit la remarque, Link lui souria avec chaleur :

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Alan, il faudra t'y faire. Et tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul dans ce monde qui t'es encore méconnu ?

Le jeune homme se permit un très mince sourire en réponse à celui de son compagnon d'armes et de malheurs, alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château, Alan attendant un éclaircissement sur sa situation actuelle...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Garder la mémoire, préserver l'avenir**

* * *

Deux ans étaient passés depuis son retour en Hyrule : le jeune homme n'avait fort guère vieilli, à son grand désespoir pour se faire entendre de ses soldats. En effet, s'il avait grandi de quelque peu et prit quelques minces muscles, son visage restait celui de sa mort. Et avec cette apparence, assurer son rôle de général de l'armée royale n'était pas aisé tous les jours. Assis sur l'un des toits des tours de la citadelle, il en appréciait le calme et l'air pur, tout en contemplant la plaine d'Hyrule qui s'étendait à l'infini sous ses yeux neutres et tranquilles. L'archer repensait à ces dernières années, à ce qu'il avait appris de la Reine lors de son retour. Il s'en souvenait toujours, la discussion ancrée dans sa mémoire :

 _Link et lui étaient arrivés face à Zelda, après avoir traversé de nombreux jardins royaux : la jeune femme était devenu une magnifique reine dont la sagesse se dégageait de son regard azuré qui semblait lire au plus profond des coeurs. Les longs et raides cheveux blonds-châtains étaient repoussés en arrière par un simple diadème, elle portait une robe mêlée de rose et de blanc, et parcourue par de minces fils d'or, ainsi que de grands gants blanc à ses mains. Alan était pétrifié de stupeur en constatant que fort peu avait changé alors que Link lui avait dit que... Il essaya d'engager la conversation après une révérence maladroite, mais ne trouva pas ses mots :_

\- Je...

Heureusement Link vint à son secours en expliquant à la reine :

\- Vous souvenez-vous d'Alan, Zelda ? Le jeune homme qui nous a tant aidé lors de la bataille contre Ganondorf ?

Ainsi la reine l'avait-elle reconnu, et lui avait expliqué tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son "absence" : le retour dans le passé, les conséquences dans l'avenir... Alan sut alors à peu près où il était, et demanda avec franchise à l'ancienne princesse :

\- Majesté, j'aurais espéré que vous puissiez m'informer sur la raison de mon retour...

La reine sourit avec compassion, puis annonca comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Les déesses vont ont souri, héros de l'ombre. Il semblerait que votre rôle en cette terre ne soit pas terminé : après tout n'êtes vous pas un des gardiens d'Hyrule ?

Alan se souvenait fort bien de cette discussion, qui l'avait beaucoup marqué et changé : en effet, n'est-ce pas un choc que d'apprendre que vous êtes condamné à demeurer éternellement à protéger Hyrule, en tant que gardien de la mémoire du passé, du temps et ancien héros ? Un rôle qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais accepté de reconnaitre, considérant que son action avait été minime. Mais avait-il le choix ? Loin de là. Il avait troqué depuis sa tunique noire pour une armure de cuir noire, souple et légère, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir portant les insignes du château, de part son récent grade de général, donné il y a quelques mois, suite à son instruction intensive aux armes par un autre général connu, le général Gary. Il laissa ses yeux ocres filer dans le vague, allongé contre les tuiles de la tour, songeur, et un peu triste : il regrettait déjà sa vie simple et banale de Cocorico... Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux réfléchir, une voix nasillarde répondit à ses sombres pensées :

\- Alan, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas tout regretter tout de même ! Regardes-toi donc !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil ennuyé sur la petite boule turquoise qui voletait au dessus de lui alors qu'elle continuait :

\- Monsieur est général de l'armée royale, un héros à part entière, sa patrie est en paix, son ennemi à terre... qu'est ce que tu voudrais de plus !

L'archer resta dans la même position, et répondit d'un voix froide :

\- La paix, c'est tout. Laisse-moi donc me reposer un peu, tu me déranges, Cynthia.

Il tenta à nouveau de fermer les yeux mais la dénommée Cynthia ne le laissa pas faire. Elle se posa juste sous son nez, et cria de toutes ses forces :

\- Ah non, fainéant ! La Reine souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi pour une nouvelle missive, et tu devrais y être dans cinq minutes à peine !

La dernière partie de la phrase fit bondir Alan qui se leva dérechef, quelque peu paniqué. Il jeta un regard mauvais à sa partenaire féerique :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pû me prévenir plus tôt, non !

Cette dernière lui renvoya avec fermeté :

\- Allons, j'ai bien essayé, mais te trouver n'est pas une mince affaire ! Dépèches toi donc, tu perds un temps précieux en discutant !

Alan ne discuta pas plus, mais ne retint pas un gromellement ennuyé. Jamais il n'avait de temps à lui ces derniers jours, et devait constamment garder le masque de général pour ne pas se faire railler, si bien qu'il avait durçi son coeur au point de le rendre en apparence imperméable. Il n'avait le droit à aucune faiblesse notoire, où ses opposants en profiteraient intensément. Et contrairement à une idée très répandue en Hyrule, même après la chute de Ganondorf, le pays est loin d'être dans une paix éternelle, toujours en reconstruction, fragile et solide en même temps. Et il se devait un jour de repasser à Cocorico, pour s'informer de l'état de Kyle, dont les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes à ce qu'il avait entendu. Une nouvelle vie recommençait pour lui...


End file.
